Blood Red Memories
by The Scarlet Rose
Summary: At a book signing, a strange woman claiming to be from Yuki's past shows up, and freaks him out. The only thing is, Yuki has absolutly no memory of this woman, but she certainly has memories of him. As the story starts to unfold, Yuki starts to remember
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gravitation characters, because if I did, well this wouldn't be a fanfic would it?

Yuki sighed as yet another rapid fangirl shrieked and loudly proclaimed her love for him. The book signing had gone on for hours now, with no end in sight. He had become almost robotic now, take the book, smirk, scribble his name, smirk, 'listen', smirk again, and hand the book back. It repeated it's self over and over again until something finally brought himself out of his semi coma. Needless to say, it was a girl.

Somehow, she stood out from the others at the signing. While the women had tried to look overly sexy, and would blab on and on in Japanese, not even looking at him, this girl was dressed down in a simple cami and jeans. Instead of nearly shoving the book in his face, she slowly slid it across the table, her manicured and blood red painted nails shining. She then crossed her arms on the table, bent over so that her eyes met his, and in perfect english, murmered:

"I would say something _really_ prosaic, but that would annoy both of us. So, Eiri I'm just going to let you sign the book in peace."

Yuki looked up at her, taken back. Her clear green eyes met his, and she didn't say anything for a moment. Yuki almost feigned like he didn't understand her, but then she casually spoke again.

"Yes, I know you're billengual. Actually, I ran into a few times in New York. And here too. But, you wouldn't remember me."

Yuki stared at her face, searching.

"Baka, as I said, you _won't_ remember me." She cocked her head, her jet black hair moving with her "So don't try."

Yuki was frozen, he couldn't move. The girl looked down at his hand, which was tightly clutching his pen.

"Are you gonna sign or what?"

Yuki slowly wrote his name, and slid the book back over to the girl. Something about her seemed familar. Something about the curve of her hips, the fullness of her lips, her sultry voice, silky hair. But her hands stuck in his memory the most. Those blood red nails seemed to scratch up something inside of him, some weird attraction, and as she slowly picked up her book and turned to leave, he grabbed her wrist.

"Wait." He said

She looked down at her wrist, and placed her other hand on her hip.

"What?"

"Wait for me." He said

She looked down at the skin-on-skin contact, and then smirked.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever."

And without another word, she pulled away from him, and sauntered out of the building.

A few hours later, after all of the rabid fangirls had disappeared, the book signing came to a close, and Yuki was finally able to leave. Outside, standing patiently, was the girl. She didn't even look at him, only down at her perfect nails and then turned them to him.

"Good color, do you think?"

Yuki didn't respond for a moment.

"Who are you?" He finally asked

"Hm." The girl replied, starting to walk "I think, I'd rather have you find out."

Their conversation continued in english, which relieved Yuki, because he was glad that majority of the population wasn't able to hear her next statement.

"You know, you changed so much since Yuki Kitazawa raped you."

His eyes widened.

"You were this poor softy, and then you..." Her eyes unfocused for a moment "Lost yourself."

Yuki paused, and the girl continued to walk, as if not caring whether Yuki followed or not. Yuki stared at her back for a moment, her long hair swaying with every step she took. The air was cool, almost cold, and yet she didn't shiver, only walked as if it was the warmest day of the year. When Yuki finally came to his senses, the girl was nearly out of his eyesight. He took off full speed to catch up with her. When he finally did, he grabbed her arm, and she turned and glared at him, her eyes piercing, Yuki instinctively pulled his arm back.

He wasn't sure what had just happened.

_'Why is my heart racing, palms sweating... Why am I afraid?'_

She cocked her head at him, and then she slowly reached up and stroaked his face.

"Poor Eiri... or Yuki... Hm... you took his name. How cute."

Yuki didn't like the touch on his skin. Something about it made him want to push her away.

"Who..."

"Shs." She said, placing her other hand on his cheek, bringing their bodies closer than Yuki liked, her eyes looked deep into his. "I think I'll call you Yuki now, I like Yuki better. It means, 'snow' am I right?"

Yuki nodded. Although he had a feeling that even if she'd said 'bright rays of sunshine', he'd have agreed with her.

"Hm. Snow, that... suits you somehow. Beautiful to look at, but painful to touch." She ran her fingers along his chest, and brought her face close to his "But you know Yuki, I like your kind of pain... it's almost..."

And then she kissed him. Yuki's lips didn't move. Didn't even feign interest. He just stood there, eyes open and shocked. She pulled away.

"Satisfying."

And she pulled away, her body heat leaving his.

"I'll find you." She said simply, walking away

Yuki stood there for a long time. He wasn't sure how long, but when he finally came to, the sun was starting to set, and his feet were numb. He shivered with the cold brought on by the night, and walked home. He tried to convince himself that she was just another fangirl. Just one who'd done her homework. That he would never see her again.

But somehow, he knew that wasn't true. He knew her, and those red fingernails meant something to him. And he almost yearned to find out what.

Yuki's eyes closed as Shuichi's kisses traveled across his body. He was letting his pink haired lover kiss away all the stress and weird-ness of the day. He shifted as his lips hit a sensitive spot on his side, and hissed as Shuichi's teeth nibbled the flesh.

_Why am I so sensitive there? I never noticed it before..._

Suddenly, Shuichi's kisses stopped. Yuki opened his eyes and looked down to find Shuichi fingering the small patch of skin.

"Yuki." He said, looking up at him "Where'd you get this scar?"

_What scar?_

Yuki pushed his lover away from him, and slid from the bed, traveling to the bathroom and shutting the door. He stood in front of the mirror, and slowly lifting his arm, he inspected his side. And there, he found the most minuet of scars. He wondered why his lover had mentioned it, but then discovered that he himself couldn't place where it had come from, until he got closer. He got closer to the mirror, and ran his finger along the barely inch long scar. It was then he realized that it was about the size, of a fingernail.

Review REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The Gravitation characters obviously aren't mine. And if you believe they are, then contact me, because I have some nice bridges to sell you.

Warning: Dear fangirls (and boys), Yuki doesn't remain _entirely_ faithful to Shu in this chapter. Though he's not exactly in his right mind either. But still, I PROMISE you, it's all worth it, so please, bear with me! Next chapter he's all Shu's again! wink So, no horrible, horrible flames please? Also, things get a little naughty, but not too descriptive.

Thought's raced through Yuki's mind. His memory suddenly seemed awakened with feelings so powerful that they knocked him off of his feet, and he fell to his knees in the bathroom. His eyes shut, and he could feel a pair of long fingernails running over his skin, scratching and leaving a trail of pleasure/pain throughout his body.

He shuddered, as his memory delved deeper, and he could feel lips on his, a warm tongue searching his mouth. He moaned softly, and when he opened his eyes he could see the girl from this afternoon, her eyes still closed, and her nails painted a blood red, running over his body. Her eyes opened, and a devilish smirk appeared on her face, and Yuki felt a white hot pain in his side. He winced, and watched as she brought her slightly bloody fingernail to her lips, and licked away the warm liquid. And then leaned forward to kiss him again. Yuki could feel her lips, her skin, her curves, the blood running down his side. Smell her scent, her perfume, her hair.It smelled like... strawberries.

"Yuki!"

Yuki suddenly came back to reality. He was still on the bathroom floor, and Shuichi was at the door, banging.

"Yuki! Are you alr--."

But Shuichi couldn't finish the sentence, because as soon as the words had begun to leave his mouth, Yuki had yanked open the door, and his lips her ravishing his. Shuichi nearly stumbled, as Yuki practically pushed him back towards the bed, his hunger for his lover suddenly unquenchable. He wanted to take Shuichi, to poor all of his confusion, anger and frustration he felt into him. All of his unanswered questions, and his suddenly sprung rage, he wanted it gone from him, and seemed to try to force it into the younger man, through the friction and heat created by their bodies.

_What's happening to me? _Yuki wondered, as he lost consciousness, feeling the heat disapate.

Shuichi awoke before his lover, and sighed in relief. Yuki had scared him last night. Something in him had become dark and feral, and Shuichi was still shaking from both pain and fear.

He started to slowly scoot to the edge of the bed, careful not to wake the writer. He got almost here, when he realized that Yuki had his arm draped lightly over him.

Shuichi froze, not sure what to do. He looked down at the limb, and then up Yuki's angelic face. Carefully, he lifted the arm, and felt it tense and snap back, as Yuki's eyes whiped open.

"Where are you going?" He asked

"Uh--." Shuichi began "To... to the bathoom..."

Silence.

"Oh."

Yuki's head lowered slowly to the pillow and his eyes closed. Hurridly, Shuichi slid away and left the apartment.

When Yuki awoke, Shuichi was gone. He spot was cold, so he knew he had to have left hours ago. He sat up, slowly because his head was spinning. He blinked a few times hoping that the previous day had just been a dream. A vivid hallucination. But he knew it wasn't. He knew everything that had happened was real, and he could still feel the sensation in his side from his scar. He reached his hand and rubbed along the bare skin.

"Found it, did ya?"

Yuki froze and turned, to find the woman from yesterday, standing in the doorway. She had her shoes off, and she wiggled her bare feet on his hardwood floors. He saw that even her toes were painted the red.

"The scar, my mark. You found it."

Yuki took a step back.

"How'd you get in here?"

"Scaled the building." She said

Silence.

"Honestly, your boyfriend left both doors open. I saw him leave a few hours back. He's a cutie!"

"I--."

"Even though, I gotta say Yuki, I'm really disapointed." She said, nearing him "Knowing that you're into guys just... makes me... well... sad."

"Who are you?"

"Again, I want you to figure that out."

Yuki moved over to the table and picked up his pack of cigaretts, lighting one and taking a puff.

"Well," He said calmly "If you're going to be making these visits frequently, I need something to call you."

The girl continued to near him. Yuki sat down on the couch, and she kneeled in front of him, placing her hands on his things, slowly moving them up.

"Well..." She said, her nails tracing tracks through the fabric of his pants, Yuki gasped at the sudden sensation, her hands traveled higher, digging into the sensitive insides of his thighs. Yuki gasped again, and supressed a moan. She slowly started climbing into his lap, her short skirt sliding up to reveal her tan, toned legs. She sat on his knees, her hands still working on his thighs, elliciting yet another moan from him.

Yuki bit his lip to keep from making another sound. She shifted closer, her hands still working their magic.

"You can call me... hm... _Mistress_."

"M-mistress?" Yuki asked, his head turned back into the cushion, as her hands moved to his zipper, stroaking before unzipping.

"I mean, you used to call me it. You used to scream and moan it. Much like you're starting to do now."

Yuki's lip began to bleed. He felt her lips against his, and this time, he kissed her back. He didn't know, or understand why, but his lips moved on their own. And then his tongue. She moaned into his mouth, and thin bit his already bloody lip, illiciting a groan from Yuki, and more blood than was already there.

"I told you..." She said "I like your pain."

Yuki crushed their lips together again. His hunger for her unquenchable. She moved against him, her warmth spreading to his, and her hands moving once again.

"Mistress..." Yuki felt himself utter

She looked at him, grining.

"Shs." She murmered

"I--."

"Yuki."

He looked up at her.

"Try to remember now."

He closed his eyes, memories rushing over him. He remembered this. Remembered her on him, him in her. Their lips, skin, mingled sighs and overlaping cries.

Her nails began to trace up and down his body, hitting the sensitive scar again. Yuki winced, coming out of his relaspe. Having liked the sound, she did it again, and again, until she re-opened the wound.

"You make such pretty noises."

Yuki opened his eyes, she was staring at him, sucking the blood off of one finger. Her raven hair was framing her tan, oval face, starteling green eyes were almost piercing through him. She wiggled in his lap, her hands returning to his crotch and rubbing again.

"Do you like me?"

"I hardly know you..." Yuki mananaged to say between gasps

"Do you like how I feel?" She asked again "How I make you feel?"

"Yes." Yuki gasped, as one of her hands traveled to his zipper, slowly prying the metal teeth apart

"Do I feel good?" She asked, bringing her lips to the perfect pale flesh at his neck and nibbling at the flesh.

"God yes!"

She smiled and brought her lips down to his once again, pure lust in her eyes.

Yuki awoke on the kitchen floor, his mistress stradeling him.

"God, I thought you were never going to wake up." She said, almost annoyed

Yuki looked around. He honestly wasn't sure how it got there.The floor was cold against his bare body, and his muscles were sore. He knew that they'd screwed. There was no doubt in his mind about it. Yet he didn't feel the regret that he expected he would. Instead, he was almost intrigued.

"What? You wanna go again? She asked

Yuki looked at her strangely, but shook his head.

"Good. Because four times is enough for one afternoon." She said, shifting on his hips

"Mistress..." Yuki felt himself utter. Just that one word. As if the rest didn't matter and could be left unspoken

She looked at him, her green eyes shining in the bright light of the kitchen. She moved as if she was fully clothed. Hiding nothing. The light was allowing no shadows to hide anything and she acted like she didn't even notice. Her body swayed and moved with perfection, and her curves seemed to fit perfectly with Yuki's. Something just felt... right... about this, right and completely wrong and forbidden at the same time.

"You know." She said "On second thought... I don't like that name outside of sex..." She put her hand to her hip "I think, from now on..." She began, reaching up onto the counter, pulling down something "You should call me..." She pressed it into his hand "Eve."

Yuki looked down at his hand. In it, was the reddest apple he'd ever seen. It almost camaflouged her fingernails. He brought her hand to his mouth, and took a bite.

"Eve?"

She smiled and brought the hand, still holding the apple to her lips, and licked the juice from Yuki's fingers.

"Yeah. Because I'm about to take you out of the Garden of Eden."

REVIEW! Seriously, I practically live off the stuff


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: They aren't mine. I just like to play with them

Yuki's eyes widened. Eve's hand came down to cover his eyes. And even when he felt her hand leave, and her heat fade away from his body, he didn't open his eyes. When he did, she was long gone. He didn't know how long he'd been there, but it was now night, and Shuichi would be home soon. He stood off of the floor, gathering his clothes as he went.

Everything seemed to be a blur to him. He wasn't sure what memories where his, and which were fiction.Yuki took his clothes and droped them in his laundry basket. And then took a long hot shower. When he finished, he collasped to the bed, only in his black boxers. He felt like something strange was welling up inside of him, and he wasn't sure what. But it frightened him. And he hadn't felt this kind of fear since...

"YUKI!" Shuichi shouted "I'M HOME!"

Shuichi ran through th house, full speed in search of his lover.

"Yuki! Where are you?"

Yuki started to answer, but decided against it, only contiued to lay and stare.

"Yu-yu-yuki!" Shuichi shouted, ripping open the door and starting to make a stage dive for his lover, but then he stopped.

'_Wow.' _He thought

Yuki looked breathtaking. The room was dark, and the only light that shined in was the light from the cresent moon. It illuminated Yuki's flawless skin, making it glow. His amber eyes were closed, and his blond hair was slightly damp. His body seemed completely relaxed. His breathing was slow and shallow, and for a moment, Shuichi thought he was asleep. He started to back out of the room, when he noticed once again, the scar on Yuki's side. It was bleeding.

"Yuki!" Shuichi said, clicking on the light and moving to Yuki "You're bleeding."

Shuichi then froze when he took in his lover in full light. His jaw dropped.

"Yuki... what happened?" He asked softly

Yuki lazily turned his head, and looked at him, and then sat up at the worried look on his face. Shuichi didn't say anything further, only pointed towards the bathroom. Yuki slid off the bed, and made his way towards it.

_'What's he talking about I feel...'_

Yuki's jaw hit he floor when he saw himself. They were everywhere. Cuts and scrapes, covering his entire body. Some short, some long. Running down his legs and arms and across his chest and especially back.

_'Nail marks.'_ He thought

His hand subconsciously went up to his neck. He closed his eyes, for a moment, hoping it wasn't there. And it was, though tiny, it was undeniable what it was. A round, red hickey. Yuki sighed. He couldn't believe her. But what he couldn't believe even more was that he didn't notice. Didn't feel as she was doing them. Some were even a little deep, so he should've felt pain, so why didn't he?

A thousand thoughts started racing through Yuki's mind. He moved over to the sink to clean his wound, hoping that the scar wouldn't become more noticable. He finished, and squeezed the pink out of the wet towel.

_'Was I that into her... that I didn't notice... I mean, I barely remember anything... but not to notice this... what's happening to me?'_

He left the bathroom, and went into the bedroom, to find Shuichi sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Shu--."

"Who is she?" He asked, fists clenched, not looking at him

"Shu--."

"Don't lie." Shuichi said, tears evident in his voice and on his flushed cheeks "Tell me... all those scratches... that hickey... your behavior last night..."

Yuki's hand returned to his neck.

_Kid has microscopic vision!_

"Shu... please... trust me. Just this once okay?"

Yuki neared Shuichi, and took his hands gently in his. He brought his face close to Shuichi's and spoke:

"Trust me when I tell you... that Shu, I can't tell you."

Shuichi's eyes widened, and he started to protest, but Yuki kissed him softly, and then spoke again.

"Please... I can't... not now. This is something... that I have to figure out for myself... okay?"

After a while, Shuichi nodded.

"After all." Yuki said, smiling softly "You do love me, don't you?"

After a beat, Shuichi smiled too and nodded once again.

"I love you." He whispered softly

Yuki nodded.

"I know."

He brought his lips close to Shuich's and paused, as if waiting for permission. Shuichi granted it by pressing his lips to his lovers, and letting Yuki delve deep. He pressed their bodies together, falling in a tangled mass on the bed. Yuki let Shuichi rid him off all his anxieties and emotions, let them be erased by the cries and moans of pleasure they made together through out the night.

Shuichi awoke still in Yuki's arms. His lover was still asleep, clinging to him tightly, as if, if they're embrace would break, everything else would as well. Shuichi of course had no problem with being held by Yuki. It was probably his second favorite thing in the world, next to being kissed by Yuki.

The sunlight made his hair glow, and Shuichi slowly turned to face him. His bright amber eyes were closed, and his breathing was soft and shallow.

_'He's a completely different person when he sleeps...'_

Shuichi scooted closer to Yuki. His lips were parted and still slightly red from Shuichi's kisses last night. Warm breath grazed Shuichi's forehead.

The wounds from the night before seemed to have faded, and lost their redness. Shuichi smiled at that, and then fowned, running his hand along a particularly long one, wondering who could do this to his beautiful lover. And just what kind of woman Yuki had gotten envolved with. Then he frowned when he noticed the small hickey on his neck. He reached out and touched it with his finger.

_'He's awfully bold today.'_ Yuki thought, feeling the singer's touches _'He never does this without...'_

He then realized what Shuichi was fingering.

_'The hickey!'_ He screamed in his mind

He started to open his eyes and apologize, but was glad he didn't or he would have changed what happened next.

Shuichi, without hesitation, moved forward and latched onto Yuki's neck, and gently began to nibble.

_'He's mine.'_ Shuichi thought _'No one gets to mark him but me.'_

Shuichi worked quickly, but gently, careful not to wake his lover. Yuki started to move, and Shuichi froze, fearing gthat he'd wake, but Yuki only wrapped his arms around him tighter and continued to sleep.

_'He _is_ a deep sleeper...'_ Shuichi thought

When he finished, he had successfully left a bigger hickey, right next to the smaller one. Shuichi smiled with satisfaction. Yuki shifted and burried his face in the pillow to keep from grinning.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Only one that's mine is the crazy girl that is (for the time being) known as Eve.

A.N. Sorry for the short chapter! The next one will be long and fluffy, I promise! bows

When Yuki awoke for the second time, Shuichi was gone. It was about noon, so Yuki dragged himself out of bed, and into the bathroom. And there, he found Eve, brushing her wet hair.

"Eve--."

"Chill Peaches." She said simply

She was wearing one of his white dress shirts, which was slowly becoming clear by the shear amount of water still left on her. She brought her long hair to her nose, and sniffed.

"Mm. I love this scent." She said "You know what this is?"

Yuki nodded.

"Strawberry."

She nodded.

"Yeah. The kid uses the same type I used to use." She laughed "Same brand and everything."

She flung her hair behind her back and dried her hands. She then sat up on his marble counter, and opened a bottle of red fingernail polish.

"That bottle..."

"You picked it out." She said "Bought it for me and everything." She looked at the bottle "Expensive too. Can't believe I haven't used it all up." She began painting "Haven't used this in years actually."

Yuki watched her until she finished, and began closing the bottle. Finally her was able to form words.

"What do you want?"

"I dunno." She replied "You tell me. Afterall..." She slid off the counter "You're the one who imagined me."

Yuki's eyes widened. But he had to admit to himself that he wasn't surprised.

"I'm only here." She said, pointing a sharp fingernail into his chest. Yuki winced "Because you brought me. I only do--." She ran her fingernails harshly along a clear patch of skin, leaving scratches "This to you, because you let me."

She stood on tiptoe, her mouth inches from his.

"I only lead you further from the Tree of Knowledge, because you take my hand and walk willingly."

Yuki stumbled back, falling against the bathtub. His hands fled for his eyes, fingers digging into his scalp and tangeling in his hair.

"You're not here!" He shouted "Not... Not here!"

When he finally opened his eyes, Eve was gone, as were the scratches she'd given him. He sighed and sat back, but he lost his balance and fell back into the tub, his legs dangeling over the side.

"Great." he muttered, before bursting into laughter. He laughed like he hadn't laughed in ages. It just kept bubbling out of him, there in the bathtub, his voice echoing all around him. And there, Eiri Yuki had an epiphany.

_'I'm going insane.'_ He thought, laughter continuing to flow form him

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Reviews help my fingers flow freely and be nimble, so please REVIEW! Seriously, I practically live off the stuff.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, obviously

Shuichi returned home later that night, and upon hearing a faint noise from the bathroom, he went to investigate and found Yuki, in the bathtub, legs dangling over one side, giggling occasionally.

"Yuki?"

Yuki looked up at him, his cheeks were flushed red, and he wore a dopey grin across his lips.

"Shu?" He asked, starting to giggle again.

"Yuki... are you drunk?"

Yuki shook his head, placing his hand on his forehead.

"Not yet." He replied, starting to get out of the tub. He realized he was stuck, and reached for Shuichi's hand "Help me." He said softly

Shuichi cautiously moved towards the tub, extending his hand. Yuki's fingers brushed his, and Shuichi moved closer to fully grasp the man's hand. When he did, he was surprised as Yuki's hand wrapped firmly around his wrist, and pulled him into the tub, turning the shower spray on.

"YUKI" Shuichi shouted

Yuki only laughed harder.

"Yuki, you're acting really different..." Shuichi said softly

The two lovers walked hand and hand in the park. Shuichi was surprised that Yuki didn't pull his hand away when people would giggle at the sight of two men handholding, he would just squeeze his hand tighter.

"What of it?" He asked

Shuichi shrugged.

"It's just... oh! Ice cream!"

Shuichi took off towards the vendor, who obviously recognized him, as she started shrieking. Yuki smiled softly, and closed his eyes, turning his face up so that the afternoon rays of the sunny park could warm his skin.

_'I can feel myself slipping away.' _he thought _'Just let me stay. For just a little while longer, let me stay with him, before my mind slips back into the darkness.'_

Shuichi ran back towards him, one cone in hand.

"Guess what Yuki?" He said "That woman was a huge fan of mine, so she gave me this for free..." He held up the cone like it was a prize trophy "She said she'd give you one.. but I don't know what flavor you like..."

"It's okay." Yuki murmered, taking his hand once again "I don't want any."

Shuichi nodded and licked his ice cream, as it started to run down his fingers.

"Let's sit down." Shuichi suggested, making his way over to a bench near a playground.

Yuki smiled at him and sat down, turning his attention from Shuichi towards the kids running around the playground. He smiled, shedding his coat and walking off towards the merry-go-round.

"Yuki?" Shuichi asked

Yuki winked at him, and continued walking. Shuichi stared in wonder, as he went up and talked to the kids, laughing.

"He's different, isn't he?"

Shuichi then became aware of a pair of black calf-high leather boots next to him. He followed them up long, limber legs to their owner, who was sitting on the back of the bench. She smiled down at him, running her hands along her boots. Shuichi then noticed her long fingernails, painted with a deep red, that was almost slightly tacky, but she made it work.

"What do you mean?"

"He's changed. Yuki I mean." She said, geustering towards Yuki. Shuichi followed her eyes, to Yuki who was spinning the children on the merry-go-round, a bit too fast in his opinion. She then turned to Shuichi "So you're his lover?" She asked "You're even cuter in person. I saw you once, but not close up. Now I can see why he likes you."

"Do I know you?"

"No. Not yet anyways..." She laughed "Oh, were are my manners? You can call me Eve."

"Eve... how do you know Yuki?"

"Let's just say... him and I share a special bond." She replied, lifting her hand and examining her nails. Shuichi noticed this, and looked up at her.

"Those scratches... all over his body..."

"My marks." She said calmly "I just love his skin. It's so pale and perfect. Makes you just want to..." She ran her nails across her thigh "Mmm. That man has the body of a sex god." She replied "Hm... he may be one." She cocked her head at him "Don't you agree?"

Shuichi swallowed, melting ice cream completely forgotten, as it fell from his hands to the ground.

"You mean you two... have made love?"

"Wouldn't call it that Peaches. Screwed, yes. Made love... not for a long time."

"What's the difference?" Shuichi asked, tears forming in his eyes

"Oh Hon. There's a huge difference. You'll come to learn that." She laughed softly, turning her face up to look at the sky "It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"

Shuichi looked over towards Yuki, who was still spinning the children on the merry-go-round. And he was right, it was too fast, as one of the children came flying off. Yuki stood there watching like a deer trapped in headlights. Eve's hand reached down and brushed a stray tear off of Shuichi cheek.

"You're going to see a lot of changes in him. He's gonna be different... as I take him further away from himself." She said softly, her fingers lingering on his cheek.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because... I want to old Eiri back." She said "The one who make my skin..." She ran her fingers over herself "Tingle. This new 'Yuki' is no fun at all. He's too... nice."

"Yuki? Nice?" Shuichi blurted

Eve nodded.

"Yeah. Nice." She said "No where near as dark as he used to be."

Shuichi cocked his head at her.

"You don't know... do you?" She asked

"Know what?"

"Who, he used to be." She said "Not too long ago... Who the real Eiri is."

Shuichi shook his head, and her fingers left his skin.

"Hm. Well, if you want to find out... meet me here... tonight... let's say... nine."

"Why so late?"

"I have an earlier engagement." She said, sliding off the bench. "That I believe I'm going to be late for." She started to walk away "Remember, nine."

And as sudden as she had appeared, she was gone.

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Touma Seguichi sighed as he followed a pair of high leather boots up toned, tan legs, and the red fingernails which he knew so well. And to a face which never seemed to be completely out of his memory.

"My secretary called you Eve. Is that what you're going by now?"

Eve nodded.

"I like it... it seems... appropiate somehow." She replied

"What do you want?" He asked

"Straight to the point then." She remarked, removing her feet from the desk and standing, placing her hands on it and bringing her alarmingly green eyes to Tohma's. "I think we both know what I want Tohma."

"You can't have him. Not again."

"Tohma... never did quite get over that infactuation... did you?" She asked, slowly climbing onto his desk "And never quite admitted that you were gay."

"I'm not--."

"But, I don't believe Eiri is your's to give." She murmered, climbing closer, her mini skirt slowly sliding up, leaving Tohma infactuated with her thighs. She sighed "I remember when he was mine. I remember, when I held him in the palm of my hand. I want that back again."

"So you're going to just torture him mentally?"

"You make it sound so harsh Tohma."

"Why?"

She climbed closer.

"You know me Tohma." She said, sitting on the desk, spreading her legs, and pushing Tohma's hands up her thighs "I just want to have fun."

She began to laugh.

"You call messing with people's lives 'fun'?"

"You're one to talk Tohma." She said, climbing in his lap, messing up his normally perfect hair "If I recall correctly, you did quite a bit of messing with Eiri yourself."

"But no one did as much damage as you..."

"I know." She said, kissing him square on the lips, and then breaking out into a grin "And I feel just _awful_ about it."

She laughed, walking out of the office.

"I'll see you later Tohma."

"Where are you going?"

"I've got a mind to screw with."

Yuki sighed as he stood in the grocery store, cart in hand. He dropped two boxes of strawberry pocky into the cart, and started to walk away. Only then deciding to double back. He ran his arm along the shelf, practically knocking every box into the shopping cart, much to the amusement of others, including Eve, who was standing behind him.

"That should keep the brat happy, right?"

"How do you know these are for him?"

"Because you don't like strawberry pocky. You always prefered the chocolate. I remember I used to feed it to you."

Yuki shrugged, and moved towards the check out.

"How is it that you just always seem to know where I am?" Yuki asked

"I always did. And besides, your car is parked outside. How many men in Japan drive left sided Mercedes?"

Yuki shrugged.

"I'm one of a kind I guess." He said, taking his bags and handing the cashier the money

"That you are."

She followed him to his car, and watched as he put his bags inside the trunk. Eve sat on the hood, and grinned at him.

"You feel it don't you?" She asked "Your changes?"

Yuki nodded.

"I do."

"Good."

"Get off my hood Eve." He said evenly

"Make me." She said, leaning back and licking her lips suggestively. Yuki approached her and she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer to her.

"What? You want to, right here in the parking lot?"

"Why not?" She asked "We've done it in worse places."

"Have we?" Yuki felt himself ask, before he could stop himself

"You still don't remember?" She asked "Poor baby." She brought her lips to his, and kissed him. And was surprised when a moment later, he pulled away "If I was him... would you?" She asked

"In a heartbeat."

Eve smiled.

"Am I not special to you anymore Baby?" She asked "Just another notch on your bedpost?"

"Well after a while, the handcuffs started to leave marks." Yuki blurted

"Remembered that little tidbit did we?" Eve asked, bringing her hands above her head as if bound "You used to love to tie me up."

"Get off my hood Eve."

Eve sighed, scooting closer and running her nails along his skin.

"You're so mean." She aid, watcing in delight as Yuki shuddered in pleasure.

"Go." He said

"Fine. I'm going to be late for a previous engagement anyways." She said, walking off

Yuki watched her go. Almost as if he felt she'd disappear, like she wasn't really there again. He sighed with relief when a car almost hit her, thus proving that he wasn't the only person who saw her.

He sighed and slid behind the wheel of his car, clutching the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles turned white. He closed his eyes, trying to push away all of his thoughts as he started the engine. His mind wandered to the only person who could stop his thoughts. Who could make him push away the rest of the world.

He put the gas to the floor, and drove home like nobody's business.

REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Of course they aren't mine. Granted with how many of you are probably going to hate me after this chapter, I'm proud to say the characters (minus Eve) don't belong to me. Blame Maki Murakami and her not putting out more Gravitation

Warning: Some serious angst.

"So you came."

Shuichi looked up at Eve from the park bench that Eve had told him to meet her at.

"Do you always make people wait?"

"Just one's I don't like." She said, winking

Shuichi didn't reply, just watched as she calmly sat next to him, flicking open and closed a zippo lighter.

"You know." She said softly "Candle foreplay can be one of the most painful, yet arousing things you can do. All depends on how you do it. If I recall correctly, Yuki never all big on the hot wax thing. Which surprised me..."

Shuichi looked up at her.

"How so?"

"Because he liked so many other things. Especially handcuffs. He loved those things. Would carry around a pair just in case he got antsy." She laughed "I remember this one time. We were in this park. Next thing I knew, I was bent over a guard rail..." She laughed again "I don't suppose you want details. But needless to say, I was walking like a cowboy for a while. But he left me there. In the rain... for like... five hours. Handcuffed to this rail."

"Yuki did that?"

"Yeah. He came back a while later, smoking a cig and drnkin' a beer, laughing like it was just some big fuckin' joke. Of course I forgave him. You really can't stay mad at that kid, you know?"

"He wouldn't..."

"Oh, Hon. He would. He's done worse." She flicked the lighter open and closed again, biting her lip, staring up at the stars, thinking "Let's see... after that little incident... I wound up in the hospital... I was supposed to be there three days. Ended up staying a week and a half."

"How?"

"Let's just say... Yuki isn't one for letting you rest. And it's kind of hard to focus on getting better when every few hours your legs are behind your head and there's a pillow shoved over your face to keep you from screaming."

Shuichi swallowed.

_'He wasn't really like that... was he? That doesn't sound like my Yuki at all. It's like... he's a completely different person.'_

"But, I don't imagine that you want to hear all of our stories... so..."

"I won't let you have him."

Eve looked at Shuichi, who's purple eyes where shining brightly in the moonlight.

"What?"

"You won't have him. Not my Yuki. You won't take him from me."

"He's yours is he?"

"Yes. He's mine. And no one is going to change that. I won't let him go."

Eve smirked at him.

"Yeah?" She asked "I don't think you have a choice in the matter. Because Shuichi, I get what I want. And right now. I want my Eiri back."

"Your Eiri?"

"Yeah. The one who wouldn't hesitate to rip my clothes off and screw me whenever he felt like it. The one's who's voice just made my spine quiver. Who's eyes were so dangerous and sexy all at the same time. Did you know we had sex on your kitchen floor... and three times on your couch?"

"That doesn't make him yours." Shuichi shot back, bawling his hands into fists. "Me and Yuki, we don't have sex. We don't _screw_. We make love!"

Eve grinned at him, and then leaned in close, whispering in his ear.

"And the last time you did. And everytime after, from now on. Listen to who's name he moans."

And with that, she was gone.

Yuki sighed in relief as he heard the front door open. He moved towards it, to see Shuichi enter.

"You're home late." He said

"Yeah. I know." He mumbled, shedding his shoes and walking into the apartment and moving towards Yuki.

"Shu--."

But Yuki was silenced, as Shuichi's lips pressed against his. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Fuck me." He said in Yuki's ear

Yuki nearly collasped.

"What?"

"You heard me." He said, pushing him to the couch and stradeling him "Now." He said, bringing his lips down to his again. Yuki turned away.

"Is this about Eve?" He asked

Shuchi didn't reply.

"It is, isn't it? You met her?"

Shuichi nodded, and then tried to kiss him again. Yuki brushed him away.

"No!"

"Why not!" Shuichi shouted, tears filling his purple eyes "Why can't we have what you two had..."

"Because I don't want that!" He shouted "I don't! I don't know what Eve and I had... or exactly who I was at the time... but I don't want that. I don't want to be lost anymore! I want what we have. I don't want to fuck you Shuichi. I want to make love to you."

Shuichi brushed a few tears away from his cheeks, and brought his face near his tear stained lover's.

"Then make love to me Eiri Yuki." He whispered, pressing his lips to his, and clinging to Yuki so tightly, almost too tightly, as if he would fade away in the heat that disapated when their bodies seperated from their mingled moans and cries of both sadness and pleasure. They clung to each other like a child trying to hold a grain of sand, only knowing that it will eventually slip through their fingers.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Of course, they ain't mine

Shuichi awoke, to find Yuki's arm still tightly clenched around him, his body pressed to his. He closed his eyes, dreading what came next, as his alarm clock shrieked to be turned off. He felt Yuki jerk and tense, and he reached up to turn it off.

"Sorry." He murmered

"It's okay." Yuki said, rubbing his eyes, arm still clenched around Shuichi

"Yuki... I have to..."

Yuki looked down at him, and removed his arm.

"Sorry."

Shuichi scooted to the end of the bed, and then stopped, not wanting to go any further. For some reason, he felt that if he moved, Yuki wouldn't be there when he got back. He didn't want to leave the small confine of the bed, of his lovers arms, not now. Not ever.

"It's okay Shuichi." Yuki murmered, as if reading his lovers thoughts "I'll be okay."

Shuichi nodded, clenching his fingers into fists, and forcing himself to walk from the bathroom. When he returned, he found Yuki in the living room, his face peeking out from behind a large cup of coffee, staring at the paper. For a moment, he looked like his old self again, preparing to drown himself in his work. Shuichi almost smiled, until he saw Yuki's eyes get that lost look again, and he stared off into space, not even noticing Shuichi's presence, until Shuichi approached him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll be home early today." He mumered. Yuki nodded, and a moment later heard the door close. He sighed, removing his thin framed glasses, and rubbing his fingers over his face

Then he heard the door open again.

"Shuichi?" He called

No response. He heard heels clicking on the floor.

"Hello Eiri."

He looked up, Eve was leaning against the doorway.

"I thought you were going to stop calling me that." He said, standing

She moved into the apartment, not even bothering to remove her boots.

"Why, do you not like it?"

"I got tired of hearing you scream it a long time ago."

Eve smiled.

_'What am I doing?'_ He thought _'Why am I... saying these things...'_

"Would you prefer if I called you 'Yuki'?" He asked, shedding her coat and moving toward him

"I'd prefer if you didn't talk at all." He replied

Eve laughed softly.

"That's more like my Eiri." She murmered, taking down her long raven hair, running her fingers through it "Tell me, 'Yuki'. Do you remember, your collar?"

Subconsciously, Yuki's hand traveled to his neck, rubbing the skin there.

"Do you remember how you used to love to wear it for me? How your eyes would shine and light up when I'd slip the leather around your neck? Do you remember?"

Yuki nodded.

"I remember."

She moved towards him, grinning, pressing her body against his, running her hands gently across his face.

"Do you remember every curvature of my body?" She asked "How every patch of skin feels? You did once. Always knew just where to touch to make my skin..." She trailed her fingers under his shirt to his chest "Tingle. To yearn for you. Do you yearn for me, Yuki?"

"Yes." He said truthfully

"Can you still make me scream?"

"I told you. I got tired of it long ago."

She grinned, and then replied:

"Do you want to have me?"

"No."

She laughed, sliding her fingers from under his shirt, and moving to the buttons, slowly undoing them.

"Really?" She asked, still smiling "Because, I don't think that's true."

"How so?"

"You aren't stopping me." She said, sliding his shirt from his shoulders and pushing him into the bedroom

"I have my reasons for that." He replied

"What are they?" She asked

"Because, Eve. I want to find out the truth you have for me."

She brought her lips to his, and Yuki didn't resist. When they parted Yuki took a step away from her.

"Not here." He said "Not in this bed."

"No. Here." Eve replied

"No I..."

"I don't think that was a question." She said, pushing him harshly onto the unmade bed.

Yuki closed his eyes as she climbed ontop of him, straddling his hips, trying to ignore Shuichi's scent that still lingered on the pillows.

"Why do you let me do this?" She asked, her hands moving for his pants

"I told you, I want to know what you know. I want to remember. And for that, I'll let you take me deeper down the rabbit hole."

"You're taking your first bite from the apple." She remarked "Hitting rock bottom..."

"And I'm starting to dig."

Eve smiled down at him, almost proud.

"But you'll never have me again." Yuki said

Eve cocked her head at him.

"Because even as I'm digging, I'll have a safety harness attacked to me, to pull me back from the darkness

Eve leaned down closer to him, and just before her lips devoured his, she murmered:

"I'll sever it."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, I wish they were, but they aren't.

Warnings: Yuki isn't faithful to Shuichi once again.

Shuichi returned home, early as promised.

"Yuki!" He called "I'm ho--."

He stopped, finding Yuki's discarded shirt, and a jacket he didn't recognize. He shrugged it off, and went to the kitchen, fixing Yuki a cup of tea, figuring he was tired. He moved to the study, and found it empty.

"Yuki?" He called, moving towards the bedroom, pushing the slightly ajar door fully open "Yu--ki?"

Yuki's eyes snapped open, upon hearing something shatter. He discovered it was a tea cup, shattered at none other than Shuichi's feet. Shuichi was staring, wide eyed at him, and at Eve, who was still moaning away on top of him.

"Shu... Shuichi!"

Eve open her eyes, and turned to face him, grinning.

"Hey Shu!" She said, as if nothing was going on "What's up?"

Shuichi noticed that Yuki didn't make an action to move, just stared at him, who was in turn, staring back.

_'Run!'_ He thought _'Run damnit! Get out of here!'_

But he couldn't. His legs wouldn't work. He could only stand there, watching Yuki's hands tightly grip Eve's hips, Eve smirk at him, as if waiting for him to just turn around and leave so they could finish.

_'Why can't I...' _He thought _'Breath...'_

He felt as if his heart had been that cup he'd dropped to the ground, and that it'd shattered in more pieces.

_'In our... bed...'_

"Shuichi..." Yuki repeated again

Shuichi felt tears welling in his eyes, and made no effort to hide them. They ran freely down his now pale cheeks. He felt feeling in his legs again, and took off running.

"Shuichi!" He heard Yuki call, but took no heed to it, as he ran and ran. He ran until his throat burned, just as equally as his tear stung eyes. In the cold chilly night he ran until his lungs wanted to break and his legs pumped battery acid, determined to get out of there, and then he ran some more.

Hiro awoke to pounding on his door. His eyes snapped open, angry at whoever could be coming this late. He yanked open the door, to find a sobbing Shuichi on his step.

"Shuichi?" He asked softly, pulling him inside "What's going--."

"I can't breath Hiro." Shuichi said between sobs "God, I can't breath!"

Shuichi fell against his bestfriend, his legs no longer willing to support the boys weight. Hiro pushed the door closed with his foot, and led Shuichi to his couch.

"Shuichi, what happened?"

Shuichi clung tightly to Hiro, burying his moist face in Hiro's shoulder.

"My lungs won't work. I can't make my heart stop beating!" He sobbed "I knew this would happen! I just didn't think it would hurt this much! Why does it hurt so much?"

Hiro wrapped his arms around Shuichi squeezing him tightly.

"I can't breath Hiro." He repeated "I feel like I'm dying." He cried "God, I think I'm dying!"

Hiro rocked Shuichi gently, as the boy lost consciousness.

"Someone help me." He murmered, as everything went blissfully black

I know you must hate me now, but things will get better... eventually... BUT PLEASE REVIEW! (trust me, eve eventually gets what's coming to her)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any Gravitation characters...but I really really wish I did.

Warning: Angst

Eve awoke as the sun's rays started to touch her face through the window. She smiled to herself, almost satisfied with her work. She knew she didn't completly break their bond; that would take time; but this was a start.

She moved to the edge of the bed, careful not to wake the still sleeping writer. She winced, discovering how sore she was. After Shuichi had left, Yuki had become almost feral. He wasn't driven by passion and lust anymore, but fury. For once in a very long time, Eve was afraid of him.

Yuki opened his eyes, staring at Eve's back. He wasn't sure how long he'd been awake. How long he'd stared at her in pure anger, how long he wanted to wrap his fingers around her slinder throat and squeeze. Though, he had to admit to himself that he wasn't mostly upset with her, but more with himself. After Shuichi had left, he'd continued having sex with her, out of his own selfish need to know, he'd taken more of her. Every touch, every kiss, every moan brought up more memories in him. So now, he sat staring at Eve, wondering how he was going to fix everything.

Shuichi awoke in Hiro's warm bed, burried under numerous covers. It was warm, but nothing compared to the pure heat of snuggling next to Yuki.

_'No.'_ He thought _'We don't have that... I've got to stop think about him...'_

But he couldn't. His mind traveled again and again to his lover.

_'Yuki... why would you... Are you still mine? How could you do this to me?'_

Every breath he took stung. His eyes wer red from sobbing. He had long grown tired of crying through out the night, and now lay under the covers, endulging in the empty warmth. His body didn't want to move. Barely wanted to breath.

_'So this is what it feels like to be broken...'_

The bedroom door opened.

"Shuichi?" Hiro called "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

He felt the weight shift on the bed, and a moment later, the covers that were hiding his face were pulled down.

"Well?" He asked

Shuichi shook his head.

"It's nothing, Hiro." He murmered

Hiro cocked his head at him.

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't be here." He said simply "Did something happen with Mr. Yuki again?"

Shuichi winced upon hearing the name. It felt like so long since he'd heard it out loud. Since he'd heard his lovers monotone voice.

_'Was it only just last night?'_

"I'll take that as a yes."

Shuichi looked up at Hiro. He could see anger welling in his eyes. He always got that way when it came to Yuki. Shuichi wasn't sure why, but when it came to his love life, his bestfriend was always very protective. Shuichi forced himself to shake his head. He sat up, putting on his cheerfull face, despite his tear-stained cheeks.

"No." He said "Everythings fine... we just had an arguement... that's all." He lied "No big." He started to move off of the bed "I'll be out of your way soon."

As he started to slide into his shoes, Hiro grabbed his arm and turned Shuichi to face him.

"Shuichi." He said softly "Know that I'm always here, okay?"

Shuichi stared at him for a moment, and then felt the need to cry. But then he smiled, running his fingers through his messy pink hair.

"Of course Hiro! You're my bestfriend, right?"

Hiro nodded, a small smile forming on his lips. Shuichi waved good-bye and left the apartment. As he walked slowly down the street, he began to ponder where he could go. He didn't have his apartment anymore. And he'd just left Hiro's. He could go to his parent's, but that would arouse to much suspicion. There was only one place left.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer :Of course, they aren't mine. Only Eve, which I'm ashamed to say was a product of my own creation.

Warnings: Angst

Yuki's door was locked. And Shuichi had forgoten his key when he'd left. He partly wondered if the door was locked because Eve was still here. Or because Yuki simply didn't want him in. He sighed, inhaled deeply and raised his hand to knock on the door.

"Shuichi?"

He froze in mid-knock. Yuki stood there, looking more frazzled than he'd ever seen him. Before Shuichi could say anything, Yuki had embraced him, clutching him tightly to his chest. Shuichi melted into the touch, breathing in Yuki's fresh scent.

"I've been looking everywhere for you. I went to Hiro's but he said you'd just left..."

Yuki didn't let go, only kept clinging to Shuichi like he had that night. Refusing to let him slip through his fingers again.

"Let go." Shuichi said

Yuki froze, and pulled Shuichi away from him, so that they were making eye contact.

"Shu... ichi?"

"I don't even know why I came..." Shuichi muttered "I didn't mean to... I just kind of..."

"Shu..."

"You slept with her." Shuichi blurted "Twice!"

Hastily the door was opened, and Shuichi was shoved in.

"Are you crazy?" Yuki shouted, closing the door

"Yes!" Shuichi yelled back "You slept with someone, in our bed!" He screamed

Yuki winced, as if every word brought on a painful blow.

"I--."

"And now you're here... acting like everything is fine?" Shuichi asked "It's not!"

"I know it's not!" Yuki yelled back "It's not alright, I'M not alright! And that's why I need you."

Shuichi froze. Yuki had never been one to share his feelings like this.

"I need you so much right now. To help me with this. Because I have to know, Shuichi. I need to remember everything. And for that, I'm willing to go to the bottom of the rabbit hole."

Yuki paused before speaking, pacing back and forth.

"I need you to be my safety harness. To pull me back up... can you do that?"

Shuichi thought for a moment, _could he?_ After everything Yuki'd put him through. After all the pain and hurt, and tears. Could he still stand by Yuki?

"I love you Eiri Uesugi." He said softly "I always will. I don't think... I cannot not love you. And I know you love me. Even though you can't say it. And I'm willing to wait for the day that you can. I'm not leaving you. I told you once, you can't get away from me again. I'll hunt you down, no matter where you are, and I'll bring you back to me."

He neared him, tears brimming in both men's eyes. Shuichi placed his hands on Yuki's cheeks and spoke softly.

"Regardless of what it takes..." He continued "You do what you need to do. And I'll help you if you ask. And find you when you get lost."

Yuki's lips captured Shuichi's, passionate and hungry. He kissed him as if Shuihci's lips could wash away every drop of pain, heal every wound. Make him whole again. In the afternoon light, both men kissed as if it were the end of the world, and all they needed were each other.

"What day is it?"

Yuki looked over at Shuichi, who sat next to him Indian style on the floor. Yuki shrugged and flipped to the cover of the newspaper he was reading.

"According to this... Friday."

"How long have we been like this?"

"Not long enough."

Both men sat, or in Yuki's case, lay, nude on the living room floor, stretched out and relaxed. For a few days now (neither was sure how many), they had shut themselves off from the outside world. The didn't leave the apartment, the phone was taken off of the hook, and any knocks to the door were ignored.

Shuichi smiled and crawled over to Yuki, laying on his chest.

"Don't you think it's time we returned to the outside world?" He asked

Yuki groaned and rolled up his paper, hitting him on the head.

"Blaspheme." He said "We will do no such thing."

"But I haven't been to work in--."

He was quickly silenced by a kiss.

"Shs." He said, pulling Shuichi into his arms

"But Yuki." Shuichi whined "I'm tired of eating the same thing over and over, and I'm almost out of pocky."

Yuki sighed.

"You can live without pocky."

"And I'm bored."

At that, Yuki grinned, holding Shuichi tighter.

"Well, if you're so bored." He murmered in Shuichi's ear "Let's move into the bedroom."

"No... that's not what I meant..."

"You don't want to?"

"It's not that I... don't want to... it's just... I..."

Suddenly, Shuichi sat up.

"Let's go somewhere! Just you and me!"

"Where?"

Shuichi shrugged.

"The park?" Yuki suggested

"Or... not... how about we go farther?"

"Farther?"

Shuichi nodded.

"Why don't we... take another week somewhere..."

"Like?"

Shuichi shrugged, thinking for a moment. He looked down at Yuki's pale skin and godly body.

_'He could really use a tan...'_

"That's it!" Shuchi exclaimed

"What?"

"The beach! We'll go to the beach!"

REVIEW! Next chapter, some Yuki Shu healing time. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Of course, they aren't mine. I am just a humble fanfiction writer. Nothing more.

Yuki's toes dug into the sand, wiggling the grains between them. He closed his eyes, and tilted his face up towards the setting sun, letting the rays run across his face, warming his skin. He gasped as the cool tide rushed in, sending water running up around his bare ankles, and grazing the bottom of the pants he'd rolled up. Shoes and socks in hand, Yuki smiled softly.

_'I don't get out nearly enough...'_ He thought

Watching his lover from about thirty feet away, Shuichi smiled, watching the sun's rays play in his lovers golden hair. He approached Yuki, and looped his arm through his.

"I could stay here forever." He murmered

"For the price we're paying... we really couldn't." Yuki replied, looking down at him

Shuichi smiled at him, and then geustered towards the house they'd rented for the week.

"Let's get dinner started."

Yuki turned to him.

"You go ahead. I think I wanna stay here for a little bit longer."

Shuichi almost frowned, not wanting to leave his lover. But thinking back to just how happy Yuki looked, how peacefull, he felt himself nod.

"The sun's setting. Come in soon."

"Yes Mother." Yuki joked

Shuichi smiled, and releasing Yuki, walked towards the house. Yuki sat down on the sand, and watched the sun set completly beyond the horizon, and as the ocean got even cooler, he stood, shoving his hands in his pockets.

_'I'm going to have to face this all at some point...'_ He thought _'I can't keep running. I want to know... I **need** to know. But what will it cost me? What will be lost... and what will be gained?'_

Shuichi bustled around the kitchen, well, more like hopped around, holding his burning fingers. Yuki ran to him, closing the door behind him, and shoved Shuichi's fingers in his mouth, sucking on the injured digits.

"Shuichi." He said around the fingers "How do you manage to burn yourself even with the rice cooker?"

Shuichi cocked his head at him for a beat, not understanding.

"Huh?"

Yuki rolled his eyes, and then noticed Shuichi's grin. He followed his gaze, to his finges, which were still daintly placed in his mouth. Yuki hastily removed them.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. It knocks out the heat, and keeps the burn from getting worse."

Yuki moved over to the rice cooker and unpluged it, and then sighed.

"I forgot that you were a horrible cook." He murmered, starting to remove the rice from the cooker, Shuichi winced and whined.

"I'm sorry Yuki." He said softly

This time, it was Yuki's turn to wince. He didn't like when Shuichi said his name sadly. He hated how his name could go from sounding like the most glorious thing in the world, to the most painful. He finished emptying the cooker, and turned to Shuichi.

"It's okay. Your fingers still hurt right?" He asked

Shuichi nodded.

"Give them here." Yuki said, holding out his hand

Shuichi smiled, and happily placed his hand in Yuki's, and watched as his fingers returned to Yuki's mouth. Shuichi figured this was Yuki's way of appologizing, since he was never one for saying sorry.

"Do you want to even attempt to cook the rest of the meal?" Shuichi asked

Yuki shook his head and removed Shuichi's fingers.

"I can think of something else I'd rather eat." He murmered, pressing his lips to Shuichi's

Yuki's eyes fluttered open later that night. Shuichi's body was still pressed lightly against his. He felt restless again, and couldn't sleep. He thought of waking up Shuichi, but decided to let the sleeping boy lie. Sliding into his robe and off of the bed, Yuki made his way soundlessly out of the room and into the living room. He stretched, and inhaled, suddenly stopping as a familar scent wafted to his nose.

Strawberries.

"She can't be..." He murmered "Not here."

He felt his heart race. He panicked, moving from room to room, tearing through everything for some sign of her. He was so into his search after a while, that he didn't even hear Shuichi approach, and jumped when he felt his hand on his shoulder.

"Yuki..." Shuichi said, his eyes still hazy with sleep

"She can't be here." Yuki murmered, tearing through the closet "I..."

Shuichi's grip on Yuki suddenly tightened, and he pulled Yuki towards him.

"She's not. Eve's not here... okay." He said, embracing him in a hug. Yuki nearly collasped against him, making Shuichi buckle from the extra weight. Yuki clung to him, almost hurting the smaller boy with is grip "She's not here. It's just you and me. I promise." He murmered

"But... I..."

"She's not. Okay?" Shuichi murmered softly "She couldn't be. Let's just go back to bed."

"I'm not ready to see her yet." He said softly

"I know." Shuichi replied, walking backwards, Yuki still leaning on him "I know."

Shuichi finally managed to half-drag, half-carry Yuki back to the bedroom and laid him under the covers, pulling them up around his shoulders.

"Sleep." He murmered softly, sitting next to him "I'll be right here."

Yuki nodded, his eyes closing slowly. Shuichi didn't like this feeling. Something felt strange about him tending to Yuki, when it seemed it was always Yuki being the strong one and taking care of him. He sighed, watching his lover sleep, occasionally groaning and tossing and turning. He wanted desperatly to take care of everything. To fix it all for him, and was determined to do so.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Sorry for the short chapter, I've been super busy lately, but I'll update hopefully tomorrow!


	13. Chapter 13

When Yuki awoke, he found Shuichi gone. He sighed, sat up and looked around. It was early morning, and there was a cool breeze blowing through the open window. Next to Shuichi's pillow, he found a note:

_Yuki,_

_Went into town for a few things. Be right back._

_Love, Shuichi_

He sighed and slid out of bed, making his way through the house. He noticed the mess he'd made last night was gone. He smiled at the thought of Shuichi being domestic, and cleaning up after him.

And then he heard humming from the kitchen.

"Eve!"

She stood at the counter, rolling rice balls. She looked up at him over thin framed glasses.

"Relax beefcake, I didn't come to have sex." She said softly

"How..."

"I picked the lock."

"How did you find me?" He asked a little harshly

She grinned and cocked her head at him.

"A little birdy told me."

-------------------------Flashback!-------------------------

"So you're back."

Eve looked up at Tohma. The sun was shining through his wide windows of his office at N-G studios, and his blonde hair shimmered in it. Only, his face didn't wear the normal 'happy-go-lucky' grin it normally did. He seemed a little peeved.

"Yep."

"What do you want?"

"I can't find them." She said simply

"Who?"

"You know who. I can't find them. I've looked everywhere. I don't know where they are. I can't find them."

"And what does that have to do with me?"

Eve neared him, her hands on her narrow hips, her hair swaying with her.

"You. Know. Where. They. Are." She spoke "Tell me."

"And why would I do that?"

She sat down in the chair in front of Tohma, stretching.

"You know what I miss?" She said, not answering his question "I miss New York. I miss the entire thing. The good, the bad, and the ugly. I miss..." She sighed softly "I miss those days... those seemingly few moments, when all we had was each other. When we all felt lost. When we both held Eiri on a leash. Don't you miss those days?"

Tohma didn't respond, only continued to look at her, blank faced.

"I miss... " she murmered "I miss... even the days before Kitazawa... I miss... when he loved me."

"He never loved you." Tohma replied

Eve laughed softly.

"True." She murmered "It wasn't love. Not in the least... it was something... oh... so much better."

"And what's that?"

Eve thought for a moment, choosing her words carefully.

"Infactation."

Tohma scoffed, but nonetheless sat down across from her, and continued to listen.

"He was such a..." She laughed "Good boy. Until he met me anyway. He was so naieve... so... innocent... I showed him things about himself that he never knew."

"Not one with modesty are you?" Tohma asked

"No." She said "I never was."

She stood, running her fingers along the back of the chair, her nails making a soft 'screeching' sound.

"And I'm not wrong." She continued

"I know." Tohma replied, leaning back "I know that the Eiri of then... of before he met you and after are completely different."

"Aha!" She said "You agree--."

"But, I never said that was a good thing." Tohma finished

Eve rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue.

"You never answered my question." She said "Tohma-kun. Do you miss those days?"

After a beat, Tohma nodded. Eve grinned.

"Now." She said softly "Tell me where they are."

-----------------------End Flashback-----------------------

"Tohma." Yuki said through gritted teeth

Eve shrugged, and continued making riceballs.

"So, now I'm here." She said evenly

Yuki watched her skilled hands for a moment, as they slowly moved over each grain of rice, everyone in it's special place.

"Eve..." He spoke softly

"Did you know I was your first?" She asked, looking over her shoulder at him

Yuki nearly fell over, shocked by what she'd said.

"What?"

"Yep. I was your first. Your... hmm... is there a proper word for that?" She murmered, setting down a rice ball and rinsing her hands in the sink. "We met in New York... at this book store... or cafe... I can't remember which. And we hit if off... pretty well actually. We started fooling around... dating eventually... and needless to say... one night, we had sex."

"You mean you..."

"Took your virginity?" She asked "Yeah. You were horrible... it was almost pathetic. But I suppose that's the problem with being raised at a dojo... don't get much experience."

She laughed softly, and took off her wire rim glasses, setting them on the counter.

"And from then on... it was like... I was your little teacher. You were insatiable. Everyday and everywhere... in book stores... in movie theater bathroom stalls... but it was fun. But then..." She removed the pins that held up her long hair and let it roll down her sides. "Yuki Kitazawa... took what remained of your innoncence... little that it was... and pretty much stripped you of your sanity." She laughed softly "You were so lost. For a while, we all were. But we had each other, for a time in New York. You, Tohma and Me. We each held a seperate part of you, keeping the two pieces together..."

Yuki took a step back from her. She didn't seem to notice, as she was speaking more to herself than to him.

"And this is what you've been wanting me to find out?" He asked

Eve looked up at him, her green eyes on his amber.

"No." She said "There's so much more!" She stretched "I want you to remember it all. But I don't think you're ready for everything."

Yuki cocked her head at her, smirking softly.

"Try me."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Of course they aren't mine.

Shuichi returned home later than he'd intended. It seemed like he'd only made a few stops, but before he knew it, the sun was setting, and he was carrying a dozen bags.

"Yuki?" He called, only to get no response. He moved slowly through the house, setting down his mess as he went "Yuki?"

He found Yuki sitting on the balcony, his legs dangling over the railing, teetering dangerously towards the ground below.

"Yu--!" He almost blurted, but stopped when he feared it would startle the man "Yuki." He said softly

Yuki didn't respond. Shuichi noticed that he was looking down at his hands with infacutation, muttering softly to himself. Shuichi placed his hands on the man's hips, balancing him, before repeating:

"Yuki?"

This time, Yuki looked up at him.

"Shu." He said softly

Shuichi nodded. Yuki slowly turned around, and walked back into the house.

"Shuichi." He said softly "Let's go home."

Shuichi looked at him strangely. Had it not been a few days earlier that he was insisting that they stay away from others? That they stay gone for a while longer? Shuichi then thought for a moment, before asking:

"You saw her, didn't you?"

Yuki looked up at him, and nodded.

"What... what'd she say... what she do?"

Yuki was silent for a moment, before laughing.

"Brought back some blood red memories." He replied softly

Shuichi raised his eyebrow, not understanding.

"Come on." He said, moving to the bedroom "Let's pack." He started to walk away. But then stopped, and walked back into the kitchen. "I'm hungry."

Shuichi watched Yuki pick up a perfectly formed riceball and take a bite. Shuichi picked up one, and bit into it.

"I didn't know you knew how to make riceballs." He said between his chewing.

"I don't." He replied "Eve does."

Shuichi nearly choked.

REVIEW REVIEW

A.N. Sorry again for the short chapter. the next one will be longer, I promise. I started to write it last night, but I went to take a nap and woke up at 4:30 in the morning, when I have to get up at 5 (I was so lucky because I didn't set my alarm clock!) But I'll update soon! Thanks for the awesome reviews everybody! They really help me work faster!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Warning: Violence done by someone not in a right state of mind.

When the returned home, they slowly returned to their normal lives, with less and less sight of Eve. But Shuichi started to notice that Yuki wasn't his normal self. He always seemed to be in deep thought. Even when they made love (on a newly bought mattress, after Shuichi went a little 'Die Hard with a Vengence' and set the thing on fire) Yuki seemed to be preoccupied with other things.

He was always off by himself now, lurking in his study or staring absently out the window. Sometimes days would pass without a word being spoken. His lover was almost like a statue, except for the nightmares he suffered when he slept.

Shuichi remembered the first night that he had awoke to Yuki shrieking, crying out in fear from his dreams, screaming about blood on his hands. The nightmares became frequent, and more and more severe as the days went on, and slowly the slipped apart from being lovers, and more towards Shuichi being Yuki's caretaker.

Before he knew it, a month had passed.

"Yuki?" Shuichi asked, walking into the apartment after coming home late to find the apartment dark and quiet. He stumbled over something, and looked down. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, but when they did, he discovered that it was an empty bottle of wine. Shuichi stared at it for a moment, and picked it up, carrying it to the kitchen.

_'I hope he didn't drink the whole thing by himself..' _Shuichi thought_ 'Maybe it spilled...'_

"Yuki!" He called again "Your cars here... are you..."

He pushed open the bedroom door, clicking on the light. Yuki kneeled on the floor, staring down at something.

"Yuki?"

He scoffed softly.

"That's his name... not mine." He murmered

"Eiri." Shuichi corrected, slowly nearing him "Are you alri--."

He froze when he saw what Yuki was staring at.

_'Oh God.'_

His hands.

They were completely red. At first, Shuichi thought it might have been the wine, but he noticed that it was far too thick, and that it was still dribbling down Yuki's fingers. Shuichi bit back a scream and ran to his wounded lover.

"Yuki!" He cried "Who... who did this to you?" He asked, pressing his hands over his wounded wrists

"I did." Yuki replied calmly, bringing his amber eyes up to Shuichi's.

Shuichi looked around frantically for something to stop the bleeding, and pulled a sheet off of the messy bed, and wrapped it hastily around the writers wrist.

"Why?" Shuichi asked through tears

"Because..." Yuki said softly "I wanted to see... if I could still..."

Shuichi watched as Yuki's eyes slowly shut.

"Still what!"

There was a beat of silence before Yuki answered:

"Feel."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Please for the love of all thing Gravitation.. do not hate me. (after all, I did warn you)


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Of course, the Grav. Characters aren't mine

Warning: Angst. Violence against a certain nosy pink haired baka.

_'Why did you do it Yuki? Why?'_

Shuichi leaned down over Yuki, and kissed him softly. He shifted in the hospital bed, but nonetheless remained asleep. He had been sleeping since last night, when the ambulance brought him in after Shuichi called because Yuki lost consciousness.

"Did you want to get away from something?" He murmered "So much that you..." He stopped, unable to say those words "Was it Eve?" Softly, he murmered "Was it me?"

Yuki shifted again, his hand becoming visable, his blood showinng slightly through his heavy bandages. He had severed several veins and a tendon, all of which were reperable.

_'Thank God.'_ Shuichi had thought

"Were you that miserable... that lost... that even I couldn't find you?" Shuichi asked his sleeping lover "Even after I promised I'd..."

He bit back tears and stood, his fingers clenching together into a tight fist.

"This is her fault." He muttered "Her... she made you do this."

Shuichi stood, and walked out of the room, his purple eyes narrowed into a stare of hatred. He walked out of the hospital, and spotted none other than Eve, leaving the parking lot.

_'What's she doing here?'_ He thought

He followed Eve all across town, until she eventually went to a run down motel. She opened up one of the rooms and disappeared inside for several moments.

_'So this is where she's been staying...'_ Shuichi thought

After a moment, Eve left in a hurry, leaving the door ajar. Shuichi watched her as she got into a taxi, and drove off. Before he could stop himself, he was inside her room, rumaging through everything. He was so into it, that he lost track of time, and didn't even hear Eve return.

"Why you little brat."

Shuichi gasped and turned around to find Eve, standing in the doorway. The sun was setting, casting her shadow hauntingly on the floor. She closed and locked the door behind her.

"You're a nosy one... aren't you?" She asked, looking down at the mess Shuichi had made "Find anything interesting?"

Shuichi shook his head. Eve neared him.

"Hmm. Well... it was all for naught then..." She said laughing softly

Shuichi cocked her head at her, and started to ask her what she meant but figured it out, when Eve delivered a sharp kick to the side of his head. He fell over, on the verge of passing out.

"Shu." She said, "That's what he calls you, isn't it? Shu?" She asked, stradeling him "Don't worry Hon, I'm not going to kill you. No... I have much bigger plans for you." She murmered "You're going to help me do something."

He hands wrapped around Shuichi's head, lifting it and slamming it into the floor, sending Shuichi plumiting into a deep darkness.

Yuki awoke to feel a small weight in his bed. He smiled to himself, eyes still closed, reaching out and touching the form. He frowned when it felt slinder, too slinder to be Shuichi. Whoever it was, picked up his hand, and lightly touched his wound.

"You did it the right way."

His eyes snapped open.

"Eve!"

He yanked his wrist back. She sat on the edge of his bed, smiling.

"You used to cut yourself... all the time... but you never scared..." She said "But you did it right this time. Right on the artery."

Yuki sat up.

"What do you want?"

"I have something that belongs to you."

"My sanity?" He asked harshly

Eve laughed.

"Among other things." She replied

He looked up at him, realization dawning in him.

"Shuichi!" He said, reaching up, his hands wrapping around her throat and dragging her down onto the bed, squeezing "Where is he?"

She laughed, her hands clutching at his.

"Tsk tsk." She murmered "You kill me you'll never find him."

Yuki pryed his hands away from her neck, bawling them into fists, and wincing at the pain it caused.

"What do you want?" He asked

She smiled.

"Something simple really." She replied, reaching into his pocket and pulling out something, pressing it into his hand. Yuki looked down at it.

"St. Joan's... this is an insane asylum Eve!"

"Check yourself in." She replied "It's pretty nice there."

"Spent sometime there Eve?"

For a moment, Eve looked away, her starteling green eyes looking lost for an instant, before bring them back up to Yuki.

"Yeah. They have a nice rec room." She replied

"I don't belong there."

She laughed softly, standing from the bed.

"You think so?" She asked softly "Because, you're the one who just slit his wrists. Who just tried to kill me out of anger. Are you going to do that next time you get mad at Shuichi? Are you going to wrap you hands around his slinder neck and squeeze until you hear that satifying crack?"

"No!" Yuki yelled "I'd never..."

"You sure?"

Yuki thought for a moment. He had to admit to himself that he hadn't been acting himself lately. And that he wasn't sure of what he'd do himself.

_'Maybe I do belong there...'_ He thought

"For how long?" He asked

"Hm?"

"For how long? How long do I have to... stay?"

She laughed softly.

"You decide that. As long as you know you need to. I'll let Shuichi go, as soon as I know you're there." She said, walking away "See ya soon."

A.N. Sorry for the short chapters!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Of course, they aren't mine.

Yuki awoke, his eyes adjusting to all of the white in the room. He never understood why these places had to be so bland.

_'So color won't bother the patients.'_ He thought, sitting up

He wasn't sure how long he'd been there. It felt like years, but he still retained enough of his sanity to know that it couldn't have been more than about three weeks. Shuichi had come to visit him two days ago, he spoke softly and slowly to him, as if if he'd said the wrong thing Yuki would go crazy and hurt him. Yuki hadn't responded, only occasional nods and shruggs. Eve would pop up every now and then, but he was mostly to tired to talk to her.

Yuki knew his baka would come today. He always seemed to come on sunny days. And today, from his barred window, Yuki figured the weather was perfect.

"Yuki?"

He turned to face Shuichi, and smiled, as if seeing his face for the first time in ages. Well, it was almost like that, because of the drugs they kept him on here, he was blury-eyed and drowsy most of the time.

"Shu." He said softly

Shuichi felt immensely relieved. It was the first time in what felt like an eternity since he'd heard his name spoken by Yuki. He moved to Yuki and hugged him softly.

"Yuki." he murmered in his ear, feeling Yuki's warm breath on his neck. He clung tighter to Yuki, refusing to let his little grain of sand slip through his fingers this time.

"Shu." He said, bringing his lips to his lovers, and kissing the deprived skin. Shuichi moaned and melted into the kiss, letting Yuki delve deep into him, his hands roaming across Shuichi's neglected flesh. Shuichi groaned as Yuki parted from him, panting from air "I missed you." he murmered softly

Shuichi nodded, refusing to break their hug.

"I missed you." He said "Yuki... I don't think you're..."

"Insane?" Yuki asked bluntly "I'm not."

"Then... why are you here?"

"I had to... take a break..." he murmered "But don't worry," he said, sliding something into his pocket "It'll all be over soon."

Arrg, another short chapter. SORRY! REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Of course, they don't belong to me. sobs

Warning: Justly deserved violence and slight torture against a certain producer

A.N. Sorry it took so long to update! But it's a nice long chapter... sorta... hope you enjoy it!

Shuichi returned home once again to an empty apartment. He missed the sounds of Yuki's frequent typing. Or even his insults. He missed the feel of Yuki's body in bed next to his.

Remembering what Yuki had slipped him, he reached into his pocket, and pulled out the tiny folded-paper package that Yuki had given him. Opening it, he smiled at the contents.

Yuki came home a few days later, and slowly things returned to normal. With no sightings of Eve, Yuki was doing better everyday, so much so that it worried Shuichi.

"Yuki?" Shuichi asked, one morning over breakfast "Are you alright?"

"Hm?" Yuki asked, raising his head above the newspaper he was reading "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just that..." Shuichi began, empting his bowl of cereal "You seem... almost... too alright..."

Yuki folded his paper, setting it his lap, cocking his head at Shuichi.

"You think too much." He said simply, reaching for him

Shuichi walked into Yuki's grasp, allowing himself to be pulled into his lover's lap.

"Just relax." Yuki continued "And trust me, I'm fine." He replied, kissing Shuichi softly "You're going to be late for work."

Shuichi nodded, reluctantly pulling away from his lover's lap.

"I'll see you when I get home." Shuichi said, nearing the door

Yuki nodded softly, standing and watching Shuichi go. When he heard the door close, he sighed and moved into the living room, reaching into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette, lighting and taking a long drag. He reached for his coat. He had somewhere to be.

"Eiri. I was wondering when you'd come."

Touma looked down at Yuki, his feet barely touching the floor in his office, his back placed firmly against his large glass wall, and Yuki's forearm ramed firmly into his windpipe. Yuki didn't reply for a moment, but looked at Touma so coldly, so emotionless, that Touma really began to fear for his life, having seen that look in Yuki's eyes before, so long ago.

The look of when he'd take a life. The carelessness, yet power behind them. The slight smirk on his face. Touma gasped to no avail, his body screaming out that he needed air. Yuki laughed softly at Touma's squirming, at his flushed and strained face. He then released him, letting him drop to the floor. Touma scooted away from Yuki, gasping for air, his legs to weak to stand.

Yuki follwed close behind, watching with slight amusement as Touma made a serious effort to get to the door. Yuki even stopped for a moment, crossing his arms and letting him get about a foot from the door, before walking swiftly over to him, grabbing his legs and dragging him swiftly across the carpet, burning his skin.

"Oh no. You aren't going anywhere." Yuki said, moving to the door and locking it, placing a heavy chair underneath the doorknob

"What do you intend to do with me Eiri?" Touma asked, his voice feigning calm

"Something along the lines of... beating you like you stole something." Yuki replied, removing his jacket and rolling up his sleeves, moving over to Touma

"Eiri..."

"Touma, I really want to know..." He said, turning Touma over onto his back, and dropping his foot onto his chest, smiling as he felt a rib break "Just two things." He continued, moving away from Touma, and watching as Touma rolled on his hands and knees, cradeling his stomach with one hand. "One." Yuki said, slamming his leg down across Touma's back, Touma's knees buckling and giving out. "Why did you tell her? Why did you lead her right too me?" He asked, kicking Touma in the side, making the producer roll over, groaning in pain

"I... I thought..." Touma said, between gasps "I thought it would be the best way too..."

"To what!" Yuki yelled, his leg coming down across Touma's neck "Make me crazy!"

"To end things." Touma replied, coughing upblood on his beloved carpet

"You only made things worse Touma." Yuki said, kicking Touma in the stomach, Touma curling up around Yuki's leg in an attempt to stop him from moving it. A swift stomp on Touma's ankle with the other leg quickly put a stop to it. Yuki kicked him again, before asking "And second." He said, kicking Touma so hard that he flew back and rolled a bit, landing on his back, Yuki stradeling him, his hands going back to his throat "Why are you helping her?"

Touma's hands went to Yuki's wrists, his nails digging deep into them. Yuki looked down at Touma, pure rage in his eyes, seemingly unphased by the pain.

_'Am I going to die?'_

"Because..." Touma said, gasping for air "I was... curious..."

Yuki smiled, leaning down, his face mere milimeters from his.

"You know, Touma." He said, softly "Curiosity killed the cat."

Shuichi sat on the floor, his eyes glued to the Tv.

"N-G president and Nittle Grasper producer Touma Seguichi was found severly beaten and battered in his office a few hours ago. Medical records indicate that he suffers from a broken wrist, fractured elbow, six broken fingers, a disloacted shoulder and hip, three cracked ribs, several concusions, a broken ankle, numerous cuts and bruises and strangely enough... one of the most severe reported cases of... get this... rug burn." The news anchor said "He is refusing to give the name of his assailent, or file charges."

The door opened, Shuichi turned his eyes from the news, to find Yuki coming in, a smile on his face, and a cigarette dangling from his lips.

"Yuki!" Shuichi yelled "Someone hurt Mr. Seguchi! Maybe it was Eve..."

"Somehow... I doubt that."

Yuki walked into the living room, hands in his pocket, staring amused at the Tv.

"Weird." He replied calmly, walking away, humming to himself.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

A.N. Poor Touma, I almost feel a little sorry for him... almost.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

Warning: What could be viewed as attempted rape... angst... yet another Yuki mental breakdown.

(bows please don't hate me!)

Shuichi rolled over in his sleep to feel Yuki's arm around him. He smiled softly, relaxing his tired muscles into the strong limb. Yuki pulled him closer, his lips grazing the skin behind his neck in soft kisses.

Shuichi mewled in pleasure, but shook his head, scooting away. Afterall, it was late, and he was very tired. Only, the writer wasn't deterred, as he gripped Shuichi tighter, pulling him back into his embrace.

"Yuki..." Shuichi said softly, "It's late."

"So?" He asked, his body rolling ontop of his, his lips finding a resisting Shuichi's.

"Don't..." Shuichi murmered, struggling to get out from under his suddenly frighteningly persistant boyfriend. But the more he fought against him, the more Yuki's strong hands squeezed his wrists together, forcing them to the matress, holding Shuichi firmly in place. "Yuki!" Shuichi said, wiggling, trying to force his lovers hands away from him "Stop!"

Only Yuki didn't. His free hand roamed freely across Shuichi's skin, touching him in places that under any other circumstances would have illicted pleasure, but now, just made the pink haired singer whimper in fear.

"Shs." Yuki said, trying to calm the boy, his hands binding Shuichi tighter

"Stop!" Shuichi yelled again, trying desperatly to move away, but finding himself pinned under Yuki's weight.

When Yuki's lips once again captured Shuichi's, parting them and delving deep, Shuichi did the one thing he could think of to get his lovers attention. He bit down as hard as he could on Yuki's velvety tongue. He felt Yuki's blood seep into his mouth, until he let go of the tongue, and Yuki jumped back, releasing Shuichi, his hand flying up to his mouth.

Shuichi took the opportunity to move away from Yuki, scooting off of the bed, only getting tangled up in the covers and loosing his balance, knocking the lamp off of the nightstand on his tumble down, making the lamp shatter and his lithe body landing on top of the glass. He cried out, his head hitting the hardwood floor, still scooting swiftly away from the bed, determined to put distance between himself and Yuki.

He reached the corner, and turned on the stand light that was there. His eyes adjusted to the light, to find Yuki still kneeling on the bed, his hand clasped over his mouth. Yuki's eyes fell to Shuichi, who lay shaking in the corner, his chest covered with scrapes from the glass, rubbing his sore wrists.

"Shu?" Yuki murmered softly

Shuichi felt himself relax as Yuki's eyes widened, realizing what he'd done. Suddenly, he was off the bed, and next to Shuichi, stroaking back his hair.

"I'm so sorry!" He yelled, pulling Shuichi into his arms "God, I... I didn't realize... I'm sorry!"

Shuichi blinked back tears, willing his body to stop shaking, as he wrapped his arms around Yuki.

"It's okay." He said softly "It's okay... I..."

"NO!" Yuki yelled "It's not. I... God, I almost..."

"Shs." Shuichi said "It's okay. I'm fine. I promise."

"But..."Yuki said, leaning back, looking at the cuts on Shuichi's chest, and lightly touching the bump forming on his forehead "You're hurt... I hurt you."

Shuichi shook his head.

"It was an accident, okay?" He said softly, pulling Yuki into his arms "It was an accident. You weren't yourself."

"Maybe I was." Yuki said, not lifting his head "Maybe... maybe that was the real me."

"It wasn't." Shuichi said

He felt Yuki's hot tears on his chest, and his lovers body began to become racked by sobs. He clung to him tighter.

"It wasn't." Shuichi whispered again, not sure who he was trying to convince.

"What if Eve's been right all this time? What if..."

Shuichi lifted Yuki's head, and pressed a kiss onto his lips.

"Shs." Shuichi said

"What if there's something dark inside of me? Something that I can't find... or control?"

Shuichi couldn't answer. He only pulled his lover tighter to himself, listening to his sobs slowly subside, and Yuki pass out from both stress and lack of sleep. Shuichi cradeled his lover in his arms, once again lost for what to do.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

A.N. This chapter took a bit of a darker turn than I really intended, but I decided to run with it anyways, because it only further helps to build up to the climax of the story (yes, I haven't got there yet). There's a lot more coming, so keep tuned! Oh, and to everyone who's been faithfully reading and reviewing, and even to those who haven't been reviewing (you know who you are! ((J/K)) I just want to say thanks! And I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll update soon, I promise!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: The only character that belongs to me is the delightfully insane Eve.

Warning: Abandonment. Some much deserved violence against a certain evil psycho stalker chick.

Shuichi awoke to find the apartment empty. He was in bed, and knowing that he'd fallen asleep holding Yuki on the floor, he imagined that his lover had put him in bed. He made his way through the house, through the kitchen and bathroom, even to the rarely used patio and pool. And finally to Yuki's study, pushing open the door.

The room seemed stale somehow. Like it had been lifeless for ages. He made his way across the hardwood floor, to Yuki's laptop, seemingly abandoned. On it, was taped a note.

_Dear Shuichi,_

_I'm really sorry to leave like this... but I have no choice. Last night, something came out of me. Someone that I don't know or understand, and I know who does. So, I'm going to go. Go to her. So that I can figure out everything I don't remember about my past. So that I can finally move on, and put everything behind me. Don't worry about me, I'll be back soon, so please, don't try and find me._

_I'll call you soon,_

_Yuki_

Shuichi crumpled up the note, looking back at the lonely computer, tears forming in his eyes as he ran his fingers gently across the keys.

_'Where are you Yuki?'_

"So, you're here."

Eve's hand rested gently on her hip.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I broke my watch."

"Hm."

Her eyes narrowed, but she made no motion to move and let Yuki inside.

"Let me guess... now... you think you're ready for everything?"

Yuki smiled at her sarcastic tone, and then at her surprised look as his hand snaked out, wrapping around her throat, and quickly dragging her back into the motel room, swiftly closing the door behind them. He slamed her into a wall, her toes lightly scraping the floor.

"Eve." He said, so calmly and gently that it frightened her "I left someone very important to me behind... and I want to get back to him as quick as possible."

"That's not my problem." She said

Yuki grinned, his eyes narrowing as he lifted her higher.

"Eve, how long do you think you can go without oxygen?"

Her eyes widened.

"Two minuets? Three? I'm leaning towards... two. Because you know, after a while, without oxygen, it get's pretty nasty. I heard it's a pretty uncomfortable death. Are you in pain, Eve?"

Eve nodded, her hands clutching to no avail at his single wrist that was holding her up.

"Good."

He moved her even higher, but just low enough so as to tease her with the feeling of solid ground under her feet.

"Tohma made that same face." He said simply "It made me laugh. Now why would I find something like this funny?"

Suddenly, Yuki let her go. Eve fell limply to the ground, her hands clutching her bruised throat.

"Brings back memories?" Eve suggested between her coughing

Yuki wheeled on her.

"What?"

Eve sat up, panting.

"Oh wow." She said "You still don't... wow. I'm almost disappointed."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about..." She said, slowly getting to her feet "Blood on your hands."

Yuki cocked his head at her, not understanding.

"What do you mean. Explain."

"Well..." She said, running her fingers through her raven hair, casually as if she hadn't just been choked "For that... we'd have to take a trip into the past."

Yuki crossed his arms and sat down on her bed.

"Humor me."

Eve grinned.

"You sure? Do you want to walk out that door now, or find out just how deep the rabbit hole goes?"

Silence.

"What is this? The Matrix?"

Eve laughed.

"Hm. Are you ready to step back in time?"

"Let's go."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

A.N. Sorry it took so long to update! I just kind of got caught up doing other things, and before I knew it, it felt like an eternity had passed since I last updated. So I thought to myself 'Okay Scarlet, it may be the middle of the flippin' night, but your readers deserve another chapter!' So here you go! I really hope you enjoyed it despite it's shortness. I mean, Eve got choked, what's not to love?

Next Chapter: Payback. More in the lines of Eve choking. Hopefully longer and will be up ASAP!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Nope, they aren't mine.

Warning: Language, violence.

----------------------Flashback----------------------

"So, Eiri. What now?"

Eiri looked up at Eve, his eyes red from sobbing, his voice sore from screaming and crying out. He looked down at the gun still clutched in his hand.

"I want to kill them all..."

Eve crossed her arms, her green eyes leaving his and staring out of the disolate apartment of Yuki Kitazawa, where she had found Eiri in the middle of the night.

"As you wish."

-------------------------End of Flashback-------------------

"Answer me this, Eve. Why are you doing this to me?"

Eve's face stared up in horror at Yuki's. She struggled to get from under his grasp, and from under the ice cold water he was holding her under. Yuki knew she probably didn't hear him, and that she probably couldn't go much longer without oxygen, but enjoyed toying with her nonetheless.

When her limps got weaker, he lifted her above the water, allowing her to take a deep breath before asking her again.

"Huh?" He asked

Eve looked at him, coughing and panting. As her breathing began to slow, she looked up at him, her quick green eyes darting across his face, searching for some tiny bit of Yuki's sanity. She found none.

"What was the question?" She asked

"Why are you doing this to me?" He asked "Why did you make me... become this?"

"I don't think I really had that much to do with--."

Yuki's hand wrapped around her throat again, dunking her under the water for a few seconds, and then bringing her back up.

"That wasn't the question, Eve." He said

Eve took a deep breath, shaking in the cold.

"Well maybe if you'd stop drowning me--."

Dunk.

"That wasn't the question, Eve. Stop getting off topic, I **_might_** stop drowing you."

Eve took another deep breath, attempting to calm herself.

"What was the question?"

Dunk.

"Pay attention. I want to know why you did this to me?"

Eve's face grew angry, but she knew better than to yell at him again.

"Because..." She said softly "I suppose, I wanted... some... solace... maybe?"

Yuki's eyes narrowed, and his hand loosened around her throat.

"This isn't solace, Eve. This is vengance."

"Who are you talking to, Eiri?" Eve asked softly "Who are you trying to convince? Me? Or you?"

Yuki's hand fell away from Eve's throat, and he stood off the the edge of the tub, grabbing a towel and drying his hands. And then tossing it at her.

"Dry yourself off." He said simply, walking away

"Where are you going?" Eve asked

"I'm hungry."

Eve crawled out of the bathtub, panting on the cold tile floor.

"What makes you think that I won't run off while you're gone?"

Yuki continued to walk away, not stopping to look back at her. Eve heard the door open.

"Because I know you."

And then it shut.

Eve did as Yuki told her, she dried off, changed her clothes, and then patiently waited for him to come back. He did about an hour later, a cigarette dangling from his lips. He tossed a bag at her.

"It's a burger." He said simply, sitting across the bed from her, watching her delve into the burger like she hadn't eaten in a month. "Now, talk."

Eve looked up at him.

"What happened after that?"

"Don't you want to know what happened before?"

"I already know. Kitazawa..."

"Raped you."

"Raped me..."

"And after that?"

Eve looked up at him. Yuki's eyes were closed, his fist clenched as he searched for memories. Finally, giving up, he looked up at Eve.

"What?"

Eve smirked.

"You went insane."

----------------------Flashback!------------------------

"He won't stop screaming."

Touma looked up at Eve, who's arms were crossed, as she stared annoyed at the door to Eiri's room, where he lay inside, caterwauling.

"Eve..." Touma said firmly

"It's getting irritating." She said, her hands reaching up to her ears "I can't take this constant screaming!"

"Eve! He was just--."

"I DON'T CARE!" She yelled, going over to Eiri's locked door and banging on it "SHUT UP!"

Touma moved to her before she could hit it again, grabbing her and pulling her away from the door.

"Eve! It's probably his way of comforting himself." He said, holding onto her tight "Let him cry out! It probably makes him feel better."

Eve relaxed, and Touma let go of her, she took a deep breath, moving away from the door and walking towards her bedroom.

"I don't like that sound..." She muttered, closing the door behind her, leaving a surprised Touma behind.

----------------------------End Of Flashback!------------------------

"You kept screaming and screaming all fucking day." Eve muttered "I wanted to kill myself..."

"And?"

"Well... in the middle of the night, you finally stopped."

---------------------------------Flashback!-----------------------------

Eve slowly unlocked Eiri's door, with the key that even he didn't know she had. Carefully, she pushed the door open.

The room was a mess. The only thing that still looked in tact was the bed, which Eiri was shaking silently on, his knees pulled up to his chest.

Eve reached to turn on the light, only to find that the ceiling light had been shattered, and lay in pieces on the floor. She carefully stepped around the glass, her eyes finding carvings on the wall. Illegible words and slashes.

_'So that's what that thumping was...'_

She moved over to his bed, sitting next to his quivering form. She reached out to touch him, and he winced, and then allowed her to brush back his choppy golden hair.

"Eiri?" She whispered "Are you alright?"

He didn't answer. She didn't expect him to, but she figured that hearing someone's voice besides his own might help soothe him.

"Do you need something?"

After a long pause, he shook his head, his soft whimpering nearly drowned out by the pillow he'd pressed his face into.

"I'll get you something to drink, okay?"

No response. But Eve stood, and made her way out of the room, closing the door behind her. When she returned a few moments later, Eiri was gone.

-------------------------End of Flashback!-----------------------

"And?" Yuki asked

"And, I believe you know what happened next. You ran away to Kitazawa's apartment... with the gun... ironically left there... show's you just how great the NYPD are, huh?"

"And?"

"And... you decided... you wanted... **_solace_**." Eve said, smirking

Yuki swallowed.

"What did I do?"

Eve leaned back.

"Well... let's put it this way... you went a little: 'Die Hard with A Vengance'..."

"And?"

"You killed them."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! (If I still have any readers left anyways...)

bows I hope you all don't hate me!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: You guys know the drill by now

Warning: Violence... angst... the usual.

Yuki fell back. He groaned as his body hit the floor and landed with a thud. His eyes widened and his pupils shrunk. He scooted away from Eve, who only continued to smirk.

"What?" He asked at a lenght

Eve cocked her head.

"What? You didn't hear me the first time. You-killed-them."

"Who?"

Eve thought for a moment, and then sighed.

"Everyone... no one in your eyes... but everyone you thought had something to do with hurting you. The gang who hired Kitazawa... for what, ten bucks was it? And you... well, you know."

Yuki swallowed, and slowly made his way back to the bed, where Eve now sat, checking her hair for split ends.

"Those faceless, nameless bodies never to be found." She continued "Poor lost souls." She laughed "So... like us."

Yuki's eyes shut as memories washed over him.

"You hunted the first one down... took that gun... and pressed it to his temple..."

"No..."

"Yeah Hon. Sorry."

Yuki's hands clenched into fists as his body went limp, and he slipped into unconsciouness.

_Yuki blinked, looking around._

_'Where am I?'_

_He stood off of his knees on the cold floor of an abandoned building. His eyes wandered around. Eve was kneeling a few meters in front of him, staring down intently at something. He stood and walked over to her. She looked up at him. Her face was younger, her hair was shorter._

_'Am I dreaming?'_

_"Jeez Eiri!" She said, annoyed. "Must you pass out everytime? I thought you were going to sleep forever."_

_Yuki's eyes widened as he saw what she was leaning over._

_"Well, this guys going to sleep forever anyways..." She continued_

_Yuki fell to his knees beside her, and the corpse she was staring at intently. Yuki reached out to touch his cold skin, pulling back a blood hand._

_"This one put up a fight..." She said, her hand reaching up to cradle a cut on her cheek "This is gonna swell. I hope it doesn't scar."_

_Yuki turned to her._

_"Eve..." He said, reaching for her_

_Eve smiled as he pushed her to the ground, his mouth roughly taking hers._

_"There." She said, as his lips left hers "Feel better now?"_

_Yuki nodded truthfully._

_"Yeah."_

_Eve's laughter trailed up and out of her, as they made love, there on the cold floor, next to an even colder body._

"Jeez. Are you going to sleep forever?"

Yuki's eyes opened. He was lying once again on the floor of Eve's motel room.

"God, you're always like this. You kept passing out then, too."

Yuki sat up.

"I... I killed..."

"What? You're surprised? I'm amazed you didn't know that little tidbit. I guess Tohma isn't one for sharing."

Yuki's eyes widened.

"Tohma knows!"

"Or knew. You did nearly put him in a coma. I wouldn't be surprised if some of his memory was gone." Eve replied calmly "But, yeah. He knew. Remeber, I once told you, that we each held a seperate part of you. Tohma the light. And me..." She said, stretching provactively "The dark. He gave you what you needed... sanity... and I gave you what you wanted... revenge. Each of us held half of you, and kept both pieces together."

Yuki sighed.

"But... all of this..." he looked up at her "Still doesn't explain what you want with me."

"I know." Eve replied, "But, I'm kinda ti--."

Before she could finish, Yuki's hand was around her throat.

"Eve. Do you want to play the 'see how long you can go without oxygen before you loose consciousness game' again?"

Eve shook her head.

"Good. Start talking."

Yuki released her throat, and when her voice came back to her, Eve spoke.

"Let's go down the list shall we?"

A.N. Sorry it took me so long to update with this story. But I finally did. Alas, I think this story might start winding down... but I dunno. I kinda fell in love with this story, and I'll be pretty sad to end it. So, knowing me, it'll be going for a while longer. Like I said, I fell in love with this story, even with Eve, and every twist and turn was as big of a shock to you as to me. But I hope you've enjoyed it so far. And will keep reading with me until the very end.

I just wanted to take a sappy moment. Thanks to all of you who've read and reviewed, you inspire me in ways that I can't express and I'm really greatful. Thanks so so much.

(oh wow, I think i'm going to cry, and this isn't even the end...)

And now for the random hyperness.

ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Nooooooooppppppppeeeeeeee, they aren't mine.

The phone rang. Shuichi's head jerked up at the unfamilar sound. He reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

Silence. Then a sigh.

"Shu..."

A smile came to his lips as Yuki's deep voice filled his ears. He slumped to the floor, the phone cradled in his hands. It was their anniversary. Yuki had been gone a full week, and Shuichi had almost forgotten.

"Yuki." He murmered

"Happy anniversary." Yuki said "How are you?"

There was a pause.

"Fine!" Shuichi said, suddenly sounding happier

"You're lying." Yuki said, almost teasingly

"I know. I miss you Yuki."

Yuki laughed softly.

"I know the feeling."

Shuichi sighed, closing his eyes, trying to imagine Yuki next to him. His warm breath on his cheek. His scent filling his nose.

"I want to see you." Yuki said at last.

"Where?"

Shuichi's eyes closed as he felt a cool breeze brush past him. His hands gripped the guard rail he was leaning over, and he turned his head up towards the moon, shining down in the park. He shivered as the cold sent a chill up his spine, and then nearly jumped as a pair of lips brushed against his neck.

At first he almost ran away, jumping out of the warm embrace. But then he recognized the touch. The soft skin. The gentle breathing. The scent. He melted back into that perfect, broad chest, nestling his head under the pale throat. From the corner of his eye, he could see Yuki's perfect golden hair.

For a while, the two lovers just stayed that way. Neither one speaking or moving. Yuki holding Shuichi, and Shuichi holding back.

"Yuki... I..." Shuichi said, feeling tears well in his eyes.

"Shs." Yuki said, turning Shuichi to him "Not tonight. Don't remember anything tonight."

"But... I'm happy..."

Yuki looked down at him, as Shuichi's eyes no longer met his.

"But I know you're going to have to go back to..."

"Shs." Yuki said, turning Shuichi's face up, and bringing his lips down to his "Just be mine for tonight."

Shuichi let Yuki kiss him deeply, and inturn kissed him back with just as much passion. Shuichi melted into Yuki's body, and sat down on the thin guard rail to keep from collasping at Yuki's knee-weakening kisses. Shuichi moaned softly against Yuki's mouth, as Yuki's hands roamed underneath his shirt and across his neglected skin.

A cool breeze and a few drops of rain suddenly reminded Shuichi where they were, and he pulled away from Yuki's kiss.

"No." He panted "Not here."

"Shu..."

"Not here." Shuichi said again

Yuki sighed, looking around frantically.

"The apartment, it's not far from here."

Yuki groaned, pulling Shuichi into another kiss as the rain began to fall heavier, drenching them both. Shuichi pulled away, and in a moment of pure passion, Yuki took Shuichi's hand and dragged him through the rain, running in a haze of lust, stopping whenever the lover's urge to touch each other grew too strong, and they would immediatly stop walking and fall into each others embrace, being covered with kisses and caresses.

By shear will, and mostly Shuichi's urging, the two sopping wet lovers made it to the apartment they shared. Yuki fell against Shuichi and the door, his lips finding his again.

Shuichi laughed.

"Let's get inside the--."

The door was swiftly opened, and Shuichi's hand was quickly in Yuki's as Yuki pulled him through the apartment, both shedding their coats as they went.

"Yuki where are we--."

But Shuichi's question was swiftly answered as Yuki pulled him into the shower, turning the warm spray on, allowing the water to run over them both as he resumed kissing his lover. The two made love for hours, their screams and cries mingling together, as they clung to each other desperatly in the night.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! I haven't gotten that many reivews lately!


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: They aren't mine.

Shuichi awoke, still collasped on the bathroom's soft rug. Yuki had gone. He knew he would. He'd been expecting it. But that didn't make it hurt any less. His closed his eyes, trying to bring from his memory all fragments of the conversation they'd had earlier that morning, when he'd awoken e.

_"Shuichi?"_

_Shuichi's eyes had opened, he was to tired and sore to move, so he had simply stared at his lover, who was sitting up, using his arms to support himself, his limber body practically glowing in the soft light of the bathroom._

_"I'm sorry."_

_Shuichi had given him a questioning look, his lips not moving and his voice failing him._

_"I wanted to tell you that..." Yuki continued "There's so many people I wish that I could say that too... but... I can't. So I'm telling you. Shuichi I... I l--. I do." He swallowed, blinking, but his amber eyes not meeting Shuichi's. "And I know you love me... but... I'm afraid."_

_Shuichi tried to move again, but was unsuccessful. He wanted to touch his lover. To push his worries to the back of his mind, no, to erase them completely. He wanted to say... to do **something**, anything to make him feel better._

_"I'm afraid... that if I tell you... If you know what I've done... you won't love me anymore. That... You'll fear me. And I couldn't take that. It'd break me."_

_Finally, he turned to Shuichi, a soft, yet forced, smile on his face._

_"So... I'm going to wait... just a bit longer. Before I tell you."_

_Yuki's hand reached down to cover his eyes, and Shuichi closed them, feeling Yuki's warmth cover him, sending him swiftly back into dreams._

Still on the bathroom floor, Shuichi slowly sat up, clenching his fingers into fists. He sighed. He hadn't wanted to fall asleep. He'd wanted to tell his lover that he was _his_ and that he'd love him... no matter what.

"So, you're back?"

Eve stood in her door way, stretching in the afternoon light.

"You're still here?" Yuki challenged

"Don't get full of yourself. I couldn't find another motel."

"There's like six around here."

"I'm picky." She said, moving and letting him in

"About what?"

"The walls." Eve replied, closing the door and locking it.

Yuki looked around the room, eyeing the walls. They weren't white like most hotel rooms, instead they were a shade of purple.

"Hm."Yuki remarked and turned to Eve

"So, did you go to him?" Eve asked casually, picking up her box of chinese and continuing to eat

"Yeah."

"Hm. Cute." She replied "So what is it today?" He asked "More story time?"

Yuki nodded.

"Yeah."

Eve sighed.

"Fine. Where did I leave off..."

"With all the people that I--."

"Yeah yeah..." Eve said, interrupting him. She then looked up at him, her quick green eyes finding his "You say it so calmly. Are you at peace with it?"

Yuki shook his head.

"Never."

Eve sighed.

"Let's see." She swallowed "Well... like I said... _over and over again_." She muttered "You killed them, one by one. Cutting down bodies one by one, galloping, galloping still they'll come..." She put her hands behind her head "Where have I heard that before?"

"Eve." Yuki said firmly

"Well..." Eve said "Tohma... began to get kinda... well, you know how Tohma is."

-----------------------------Flashback!-----------------------------

"Eve, this isn't right!" Tohma shouted

"Bull."

"You're letting him..."

"I'm giving him... solace."

"You're exacting vengence!"

Eve crossed her arms, and stared back at Tohma, her face challenging.

"I don't see you helping him."

"I am!"

"What? With therapy and drugs!"

"That's what he needs! Not more blood on his hands!"

"That's what he wants!"

Tohma sighed, then laughed softly.

"You're still the same, aren't you?" He asked "Still... very much the same child you were when I first met you almost a year ago."

"Shut up!"

"Still willing to do anything for Eiri. Anything to make him... see you."

"Tohma--."

"He doesn't love you Eve. He never will." Tohma replied "But are you still willing to do anything for him?"

Eve nodded.

"Yes."

"Hm." Tohma replied "Well that may come in handy then."

Eve cocked her head at him.

"I don't... under--."

"I won't let you do this anymore Eve." Tohma said "This hunting, and stalking... I won't. I refuse to..."

"Try and stop me."

Both heads turned. Eiri stood in the corner, a freshly lit cigarette hanging from his lips.

"Let's go." He said, walking past Eve and grabbing her hand, pulling her towards the door

"How long?" Tohma asked

Eiri stopped.

"How long will you do this? To them? To yourself? How long will you live like this?"

Eiri walked to the door and opened it, then turned, bringing his cold amber eyes to Tohma's.

"Until I am done." He replied evenly, leaving and shutting the door behind him

Several hours later, Eiri returned alone. Tohma still sat on the couch, a dim light shining in the room, giving it an eerie glow.

"You're back."

"I am."

"Where's Eve?" He asked

"I left her."

Tohma looked up at him, grabbing his wrist and raising an eyebrow.

"Left her!"

"Yeah." Eiri replied, starting to brush past him again.

"Where?" Tohma asked

"In the park. I handcuffed her to a railing."

"Eiri! You-- why?"

He shrugged, a small smile on his face.

"I got tired of her."

Silence. Tohma was the first to crack, laughter spilling out of him, and he leaned into Yuki to support his weight. Pretty soon they both were laughing, the sound echoing off of the walls.

"Go get her." Tohma said, almost amused

Eiri cocked his head at Tohma, and smiled. Tohma softly smiled back, suddenly realizing that Eiri had him wrapped around his finger. Eiri smiled and left, leaving Tohma to slump back onto the couch, lost in thought.

----------------------End of Flashback!--------------------

"Slowly... you began to get... well... better... I suppose. When you stopped... killing... when'd you'd gotten your solace... you slowly returned back to normal. And I... I lost you."

"I was never your's Eve." Yuki replied

Eve looked up at him.

"I never loved you..."

"I know." She said, turning to him "Do you remember now?"

"Bits and pieces. Fragments. Bodies and blood. Death and screaming. Tohma was right Eve."

"Huh?"

"You weren't helping me. You... were giving me vengence... not solace. You damned me. To these blood red memories."

Eve lowered her head, her green eyes growing sad. She looked up at Yuki, reaching out to touch him, he brushed away her hand.

"There's more... isn't there?"

Eve nodded.

"Just one more..."

"One?"

Eve sighed, poking a chop stick at a piece of meat.

"I think Tohma's more suited for this story." She said "Ask him."

Yuki cocked his head at her.

"Why?"

"Maybe... I think he knows it a bit better than I do."

"Huh?"

"Let's just say... about that time... my memory get's a little hazy. You'll understand when you hear the story." She stood and moved to the door, opening it "Now, get out."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

A.N. Nice long chappy, I hope you enjoyed it!


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I, The Scarlet Rose, sadly do not own any of the Gravitation characters. They all belong to Maki Murakami... however, if she'd like to lend me Yuki and Hiro for a few hours...

Warning: Angst.

Yuki walked along in peace, head held low, running the events of the past few weeks in his mind.

_'The rest of the story? What could she mean? What could've happened after that? And why don't I remember this?'_

He closed his eyes, leaning against the wall of a building.

_'It had to be something with Eve... something to make her want to do this to me...'_

Memories rushed back to him.

_"Pay attention. I want to know why you did this to me?"_

_"Because..." She said softly "I suppose, I wanted... some... solace... maybe?"_

_'Solace? For what? What did I do to you that would make you want to...'_

His hands clenched into fists, as he forced more memories out of the depths of his mind.

_"St. Joan's... this is an insane asylum Eve!"_

_"Check yourself in." She replied "It's pretty nice there."_

_"Spent sometime there Eve?"_

_For a moment, Eve looked away, her starteling green eyes looking lost for an instant, before bring them back up to Yuki._

_"Yeah. They have a nice rec room." She replied_

"Wait!" He said aloud to the empty street "I think... I think I know..."

He closed his eyes again, a smile crossing his lips. He needed one more thing to begin to fit together the puzzle pieces.

Shuchi sighed and rolled off of the couch as the doorbell rang. He slowly made his way to the door, reaching out and opening it. He nearly fainted at what he saw.

"Y--yuki."

"Shuichi." Yuki said, stepping into the apartment, closing the door behind him and wrapping his arms around his lover "Shuichi. I need something from you."

"What?" Shuichi asked

"Are you willing to give it to me?"

"Whatever it is, yes." Shuichi said, nodding

Yuki kicked off his shoes and scooped Shuichi into his arms.

"I need to make love to--."

Yuki smiled, as he wasn't even able to finish his sentence as Shuichi's lips met his with eagerness.

"God yes." Shuichi said, sliding out of Yuki's arms and pulling a slightly amused writer towards their bedroom.

"Missed me that much?"

"You have no idea."

Shuichi smiled, waking and feeling Yuki's head lying lightly on his chest. He reached down, running his fingers through the tufts of blond hair, not wanting to let go, feeling that his lover would leave him if he stopped touching him. Yuki brought Shuichi's hand to his lips and kissed it softly. Shuichi smiled and looked around the room.

"Yuki?" He asked

"Hm?"

"Maybe we should re-decorate."

"Why?"

"These white walls look like..." Shuichi's voice trailed off for a while, loosing the will to finish the sentence, until he spoke again. "Yuki?" Shuichi asked

"Hm?"

"Why did you come here? Not that I'm not glad to see you, but..."

"You helped me clear my mind. Things are starting to make sense now." He replied, sitting up. Shuichi groaned at the loss of warmth and reached for Yuki, who gently brushed his hands away "I have someone I need to see."

"Eiri, I was wondering when you'd come."

Tohma looked up at him from his hospital bed, the bright lights of the hospital making them both look pale.

"Haven't we already had this conversation?" Yuki asked, setting down the flowers he'd brought

"Come to say sorry?"

Yuki cocked his eyebrow.

"Of course not."

Yuki sighed before speaking.

"Eve said there was one last thing I'd need to know... before... she told me about all the people, that I killed...but she said that there was one more, that she couldn't remember."

Tohma thought for a moment.

"Ah." He said "That one..." He murmered "Figures she wouldn't remember that."

"What?"

He sighed.

"That's a long story."

"Then why would've Eve remember it?"

"Because..." He said, cocking his head at him "You mean you haven't figured it out yet?"

"Figured what out?"

"Why Eve wants revenge? Wants to turn you back to what you were?"

Yuki sighed, setting down on the bed, thinking.

_'What could've happened to make her want to...'_

Suddenly, Shuichi's voice played in his mind.

_"Yuki?" He asked_

_"Hm?"_

_"Maybe we should re-decorate."_

_"Why?"_

_"These white walls look like..."_

"Wait a minuet..." Yuki said, standing "Don't tell me that..."

_"I'm picky." She said, moving and letting him in_

_"About what?"_

_"The walls." Eve replied, closing the door and locking it._

_Yuki looked around the room, eyeing the walls. They weren't white like most hotel rooms, instead they were a shade of purple._

"When we came back, Eve was sent to an asylum?"

"Indeed she was."

"Why?"

Tohma began to sit up, struggling, Yuki moved forward and helped him.

"Thank you. You did break quite a few of my ribs you know?"

"So I've heard." Yuki replied "Back to Eve."

"Alright." Tohma said "I guess it's time you find out. What all has Eve told you?"

Tohma listened intently as Yuki repeated everything, every incounter, every body that Eve had mentioned.

"And that's as far as she told you?"

Yuki nodded.

"So then there's just one left then." Tohma replied "Are you sure you want to know this?"

Yuki nodded again.

"I have to. To get my life back to as semi-normal as it can be."

"Well then," Tohma said evenly "I guess..." He swallowed "Where to begin?" He pondered before speaking "When... when we returned back to Japan. Me, you and Eve... you were... better... I guess. Almost back to yourself, well, as close to back to youself as you could be."

---------------------------Flashback!-------------------------

"You never did say why you came back to Japan." Tohma said, looking at Eve

Eve cocked her head and looked over her coffee mug at Tohma.

"I guess I missed my home." She replied

"And this has nothing to do with Eiri?" Tohma asked

Eve narrowed her eyes, setting down the mug.

"Why?" She asked "Worried?"

"Yes."

"Hm." She replied

"I'm worried that you will cause him to return to what he was in New York. That hollow, pained soul."

"He is a hollow, pained soul, Tohma." Eve replied "Speaking of which... he's been out for a smoke for quite a while..."

Tohma checked his watch. It had been a full half hour, and between his arguments and criticisms of Eve, he had barely noticed Eiri's absence. He looked around the shop, no sign of him. He and Eve shared a worried glance, as they slid from their table and went outside, searching around the building.

"Tohma!" He'd heard Eve call "I found him."

-------------------------------End of Flashback----------------------------

"We found you in the alley behind the shop." Tohma continued "On the ground quivering and shaking."

"Why?"

"Because... you'd seen him." Tohma replied simply "Or at least you thought you had. The person who had caused you so much pain and suffering."

"Kitazawa..." Yuki murmered

"You saw someone who looked almost exactly like him... and ironically enough... you kept seeing him. He lived in our neighborhood."

Yuki blinked, willing Tohma to continue.

"It started to drive you back to your old self. Eve was... of course delighted, and would happily point out the man whenever she'd see him. And you... would just dip further and further back into insanity."

"And?"

Tohma looked up at him.

"You killed him."

Silence.

"Why am I not surprised?" Yuki felt himself murmer "One more body."

"But, that's not quite the end of the story. Well, with you killing it is, but that just opens up a whole new chapter."

Yuki cocked his head.

"Humor me... and Shuichi how long do you plan to stay hidden?"

On the other side of the curtain dividing the room, Shuichi stood, removing his hand from his mouth and swallowed, walking around the curtain to face his almost amused lover.

"You heard everything?"

Shuichi nodded.

"So do you have to kill me now?"

Yuki's eyes narrowed.

"It amazes me how you can make light of this."

Shuichi shrugged, nearing his lover.

"It's past." Shuichi said softly "What's done is done. It doesn't change how I feel about you. Nothing ever will. I told you once," Shuichi said, reaching up and touching his face "You're mine, you can't get away from me, anymore."

Yuki wrapped his arms around Shuichi, pulling him close.

"But--." Shuichi continued, turning to Tohma "I want to hear how it ends."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

A.N. This story is _almost_ at the end. Not quite there yet. I still have a bit more up my sleeve. And hopefully, things are starting to make sense now. bows thanks for reading!


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own any of the Gravi characters or anything like that... if I did... well I'd probably wouldn't have enough time to write fanfics would I?

The poem comes from the first verse of a poem called "House of Glass and Fog" that I wrote. So yes, it's mine.

_"I lay on the floor of my_

_House of glass and fog_

_There on a cliff by the sea_

_And from fire and ash_

_You were born for me."_

"What's that?" Yuki murmered

Shuichi shrugged, looking at the candle flickering softly in the darkness of the room.

"Just something I heard somewhere..." Shuichi replied "I don't remember where though, but I just thought of it."

The two lovers lay mingled together on top of their bedsheets. Their bodies too tired and weak to move after hours of passion. They had been banished from Tohma's room before he could tell the rest of the story, and much to Shuichi's surprise, Yuki seemed okay with it.

_'In fact... he's been pretty calm since the hospital... almost... at peace.'_

"From fire and ash, huh?" Yuki asked softly his gaze meeting Shuichi's, who nodded.

"When I thought about it, it reminded me of us. How we met that night in the park... that park on a cliff by the sea."

"Where from fire and ash..."

"You were born for me." Shuichi finished

There was a silence between the two lovers.

"That's overdramatic and trite." Yuki muttered "Whoever wrote it must've had zero talent."

"Yuki!" Shuichi exclaimed, and then softly murmered "I think it's beautiful... I just wish I could remember the rest of it."

"Hm." Yuki murmered, tracing shapes in the sweat on Shuichi's shoulder.

Shuichi shifted under him, trying to take in as much of Yuki's abundant warmth.

"Are you cold?" Yuki asked after a while

Shuichi nodded, and Yuki sat up, and grabbed a blanket folded at the edge of the bed, and pulled it up over them. Shuichi nestled in the warmth, suddenly feeling tired. Yuki placed his head over his lover's tiny chest, listening to the steady beating of his heartbeat, and the shallow rise and fall of his chest.

"Shuichi?" He asked after a while

"Hm?"

Yuki smiled.

_'He's tired. I can hear it in his voice.'_

"Are you really okay with me like this?" Yuki asked "Are you really... can you still love me... knowing all this?"

After a long pause, Shuichi slowly replied.

"I love you Eiri Uesugi." He said softly "I always will. I don't think... I cannot not love you." He swallowed before continuing "In a way... I think... I'm happier... knowing this."

Yuki's eyes widened in surprise and he turned to face Shuichi's half closed purple eyes. Yuki was amazed that he was awake. It was almost as if he was talking in his sleep. He took a deep breath through slightly parted lips.

"I'm happier, knowing everything about you. Every detail. Every mistake and misfortune... because it gets me closer to your heart. Regardless of how horrible the thing may be. It's still a part of you. So I cherish it, because it helped to form the person that you are today. The man that I love... ya know?"

Yuki was silent for a moment, taking in what he said.

_'Who am I for you to love so much?' _He thought _'What do I have to offer someone like you? Why do you cling so hard to what little we have.'_ His gaze fell to the candle still flickering in the room. _'Shuichi and I... we're like that flame. Bright and beautiful to look at. Warm to embrace. But at the slightest touch. The to large of a movement, and we fall apart. We flicker out.'_

Yuki turned back to his now sleeping baka. He smiled down at him, and slowly slid off of him, tucking the blanket in around him. He brushed back a few strands of Shuichi's bright pink hair.

_'You deserve someone who can make you happy. Happier than you could ever be with me. You need someone who can be warm and carring to you... and I'm not that. So what can I possibly offer you? If you're content to just be near me... then I'll gladly give you that. I just wish... I could give you more... because, Shuichi I...'_

He quietly made his way to the closet and dressed, sliently slipping out of the apartment and into the darkness outside.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

A.N. I fully intended to update sooner, but then I got seriously sick, and almost OD on pain medication... (shaking for five hours really isn't fun) but I feel somewhat better now, only I lost my voice and I kinda can't talk. It's funny really... Hope you liked the chapter!


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I say they aren't mine and then make some witty comment.

"Just couldn't wait until tomorrow could you, Eiri?"

Tohma looked up at Yuki, the shadows of the room playing on the pale skin of his face. He leaned forward, and the moon caught his amber eyes, giving them a ghostly glow.

"Tell me Tohma... what happened after I... I killed that man..."

Tohma swallowed.

"Well... that's where things... get kind of compl-- did you sneak in here?"

"Yes."

"You know the guard will probably..."

"Be unconscious for a few hours." Yuki murmered "Now, talk."

"What'd you do to him?"

"That's beside the point Tohma." Yuki said, firmer "Talk."

"Fine." Tohma paused as if thinking before continuing "Like I said, that's where things get kinda complicated."

"How so?"

"Well... remember... when Eve once said... that she'd do anything for you?"

Yuki nodded.

"Let's just say... that came in handy."

------------------------------FLASHBACK!-------------------------------

"He can't!" Eve shouted, grabbing Tohma's arm "He can't... go... there..."

"To prison?" Tohma said evenly "He has to."

Eve ran her fingers through her raven hair, pacing back and forth in the police station. She then neared Tohma, whispering harshly:

"He can't! He can't take it there! It'll break him completely!"

"I thought that was what you wanted." Tohma replied

Eve paused, and then shook her head.

"No... that's not what I want."

"Well then Eve, what do you want?"

Eve stepped back, crossing her arms.

"How can you be so calm at a time like this?" She asked

He shrugged.

"You didn't answer my question. What do you want, Eve?"

Eve sighed, calming down.

"I don't... I don't want him in that place..."

"He killed a man, Eve. A husband and father..."

"He didn't mean to... It was me... I pushed him and toyed with him."

"I thought that was what you enjoyed Eve." Tohma replied

"I didn't want this!"

Tohma paused, and then blinked for a few moments.

"Then... what did you want... because I'm confused."

Eve was silent for a moment, her finger tapping against her lip.

"I just... I just wanted to make him mine." She replied

Tohma leaned back in his chair.

"So you pushed him to the brink of his sanity and completely shattered his psyche?"

"That's not... I didn't want it to end up like this."

Tohma sighed.

"Eve..."

"Stop." She said "Stop saying my name like that--."

--------------Temporary End of Flashback-----------

"Wait." Yuki interrupted "I thought 'Eve' wasn't her real name."

"It's not."

"So then why..."

"Because... I think "Eve" still wants you to remember on your own. So just fill in the blanks."

---------------------Flashback!-----------------------

"Why?" Tohma asked

"It irritates me."

"Why?"

Eve rolled her eyes, not answering.

"I wonder how he is..." She murmered

"Probably still catatonic I imagine." Tohma replied "I doubt he's said a word since they brought him in."

Eve sighed.

"That's good then." She replied

"How so?"

"Then... he hasn't said anything to incriminate himself..."

"Eve... there's no way they don't know..."

"Maybe... but if they did, they wouldn't be questioning him, now would they?"

Tohma cocked her head at her.

"What are you saying?"

Eve sighed.

"Use your influence, Tohma. Get him out of this."

"Eve, the man murdered someone in cold blood for no reason." Tohma replied "There's no getting out of this. Someone has to take the fall."

Eve swallowed, and resumed pacing.

"Tohma." She spoke at last

"What?"

"I love Eiri, you know that... right?"

Tohma nodded.

"Yes."

"He can't go away." She said firmly "He... just can't."

"So Eve, what do you propose we do about it?"

Eve sighed and ran her fingers through her raven hair, the blood red fingernails peaking out through the dark black.

"I'll do it." She said at last

"What!" Tohma asked

"I'll do it. You said someone has to take the fall for this... I will."

Tohma stood and neared her, his blue eyes meeting her green.

"Do you know what you're saying, Eve? You're saying that you'll willingly go down for murder."

"I know."

"Are you sure?"

Eve paused for a moment.

"Tohma, I once said... that I was willing to do anything for Tohma." She said "He doesn't love me, and he never will. But that doesn't matter. Right now, I just want... I just want him to be happy."

"So you're willing to do this... for him?"

Eve nodded.

"Yes."

"With my influence... maybe I can get you a lighter sentence... but..."

Eve nodded again.

"I know Tohma."

"Do you understand what you're giving up?"

"Yes." Eve replied

"But I still wonder..." Tohma replied "What will be gained... and what... what will be lost?"

---------------------End Of Flashback!-----------------------

"So... Eve took the blame for it... then?" Yuki said softly

Tohma nodded, looking out the window. The sky was begining to lighten. The sun would be up soon.

"Yes... quite willingly too..." Tohma replied

"And?" Yuki asked

"And what?"

"What happened to her?"

"Oh..." Tohma said softly "St. Joan's."

"What?"

"St. Joan's. She was sent to St. Joan's. I managed to get her temporary insanity... and she was sentenced to St. Joan's Mental Hospital for five years."

Yuki swallowed.

_"Spent sometime there Eve?"_

_For a moment, Eve looked away, her starteling green eyes looking lost for an instant, before bring them back up to Yuki._

_"Yeah. They have a nice rec room." She replied_

"Five years?" He murmered

"Now I know... Tohma spoke softly "What was lost. But... what was gained?"

"Pain." Yuki murmered softly

Tohma chuckled.

"She gave up five years of her life... for me..." Yuki said "For the person who could never love her... why?"

"Love does funny things to people." Tohma replied "As do insane asylums. Although, I think she would've prefered prison better."

"Why?"

"Eve..." Tohma began "Well, doesn't like to exactly 'corroporate..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, mostly, she refused to take her drugs. Said they did stuff to her... or something like that. Had trouble remembering things... focusing on what was real and..."

"What was pure imagination." Yuki fininshed "I had to take them while I was there, those things... they make you crazier than you already are."

Tohma shrugged.

"And Eve refused to take them... so... she spent most of her time... in a little padded white cell."

_"I'm picky."_

_"About what?"_

_"The walls." _

"Had a lo of time to think... and a lot of time to slowly go insane... well... more so than she already was. Eve was always insane... but there used to be logic to her insanity, but then... it just became babbling nonsense. And then... everything just kinda snapped."

Yuki narrowed his eyes and leaned over him in curiousity.

"About a year or so in... she completly lost her mind. I was there... we were talking one moment... and then the next she was screaming about you. _'He loves me, I swear he does!'"_

"So... she spent most of her time... in there..."

"Insane... thinking about you. Whichi is why I thought she would've prefered prison. I mean, before she went in, she was perfectly content with you not loving her. But after a while... it just drove her insane."

Yuki blinked a few times, trying to force his mind to register everything.

"So that's why she wanted... solace..." He murmered

Tohma nodded.

"Yes."

Yuki looked up at him.

"Tohma... did I ever... ever visit her?"

Tohma shook his head.

"No."

"Why?"

"You can't visit something that you don't know exists."

Yuki cocked his head.

"Huh?"

"After everything... you... repressed it all. Rather quickly to. You just simply forgot about everything, Eve and everything associated with it. Which is why I imagine that your memory of New York is pretty choppy too... right?"

Yuki closed his eyes. His memory of that time had always been choppy. He'd remember bits and pieces, but Eve was never in any of them. He'd always figured his memory was just bad because of his experience.

Yuki nodded.

"So..." Tohma continued "Eve got out, after her sentence was done... granted they should have held her longer... with the insanity and everything..."

"And she came here... to get revenge on me."

Tohma nodded.

"She wanted to make me feel... what she felt... all those years. God, she was so alone... and she did so much for me... And I just forgot about her..."

Tohma shrugged.

"I suppose... Life's funny that way, Eiri."

"That it is."

Yuki stood, and stretched, heading for the door.

"Eiri." Tohma called. Yuki stopped, waiting "What will you do now?" He asked

Yuki paused for a moment, before answering:

"I'm going to end it."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

A.N. Nice long chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been so sick and so busy lately. (I hate highschool!) bows thanks!


	28. Chapter 28

"End it? What do you mean?"

Yuki looked up at Shuichi, who carefully rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Eve's not... well... she's not well." Yuki said, explaining as best he could "Being here, with me... in this world... right now, it's only hurting her."

Shuichi cocked his head at him and stretched, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"So... when you mean 'end it'..."

"I mean... put her back... at least for a while."

"But, Yuki." Shuichi said, rubbing his fingers through his tangled pink hair "I don't exactly think that Eve will go back willingly."

"She won't."

"I mean... if she doesn't know that she's insane..."

"She doesn't have to."

"Huh?"

Yuki cocked his head at Shuichi, smiling slyly.

"She doesn't have the think she's crazy. Just everyone else."

There was a silence for a moment, Yuki scooted closer to Shuichi on the bed. He reached his hand out and gently grazed his fingers across Shuichi's cheek.

"Shu. Remeber that time you came and visited me? When I put something in your pocket?"

"Yeah."

"I kinda need those. Do you still have them?"

Shuichi nodded slowly, gesturing towards the nightstand beside the bed.

"They're in the drawer. Yuki... you're not going to..."

Yuki nodded.

"Yeah..." He replied, moving away from Shuichi, who sighed at the loss of contact. He opened the drawer and pulled out the tiny package. "I have to go--."

But Shuichi didn't let him finish. Before Yuki could finish his words, Shuichi had crushed their lips together in a breathtaking kiss before pulling away.

"Don't say it. I know. Just... hurry home?"

There was silence for a moment, before Yuki nodded softly and stood from the bed, walking away.

"So... back again?" Eve asked, leaning against the door frame.

Yuki nodded, holding up a bottle of wine.

"Yeah." He said softly "Can I come in?"

Eve looked at him strangely, but nodded nonetheless and moved to the side, letting him in and locking the door behind him.

"So, let me guess... you went to Tohma?"

He nodded, sitting on the bed.

"He told you everything?"

Another nodd.

"Good."

There was silence once again, before Yuki spoke.

"I'm sorry."

Eve nearly choked.

"I'm sorry... Kyoko."

"What did you--."

"That's your name, right?" He asked, un-corking the bottle "Kyoko?"

Eve's green eyes dulled as she sat on the bed next to him, her raven hair spilling across her shoulders.

"You remembered?"

He nodded.

"It means... 'pure'... right?"

She nodded.

"My mother gave it to me..." She said, listening to Yuki pour the wine into two plastic cups "God I hate that name."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not... 'pure'." Eve replied "I'm not 'good'. I never was. I never had the patience for the 'good girl' thing. And my parents hated me for it. So... when I was old enough, and had learned enough english... I moved to New York... about a year later, I met you guys..."

Eve took the cup from him, and took a sip, smiling softly at how the red of the wine matched the red of her fingernails.

"I'm sorry." Yuki repeated again

Eve scoffed.

"For what?"

"For... everything." He said, setting his cup down and touching her face gently "All the pain I put you through... all those years in that place. All by yourself. You must've been so lonley."

Eve narrowed her eyes, tears starting to fall from them.

"And you did it all for me." Yuki replied "You did so much for me... and I just... repressed you... I forgot about you. You love me so much, don't you?"

Eve nodded softly, Yuki leaned forward, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you." He murmered

Eve kissed Yuki's hand, placing her hand on his wrist.

"Eiri..." She murmered, her green eyes meeting his amber

Yuki chuckled.

"You're crying." He said softly "Go wipe your tears."

"O--okay." She said, standing and walking into the bathroom

Eve turned on the faucet, letting the warm water run across her fingers.

_'He's so gentle...'_ She thought _'So... I don't know what...'_ She splashed some of the water onto her face, and gently dried with a towel. She returned to find Yuki still sitting on the bed.

_'He moved.' _She thought _'He's in a different position...'_

"You okay now?" He asked, extending her cup to her

She nodded, taking it and sitting down.

"I feel like we should toast to something." Yuki said

"What?" Eve asked

Yuki shrugged.

"I dunno. But... something."

"You're the writer... make something up."

They sat in silence for a moment, before Yuki sighed.

"How about we just pretend on of us said something clever?" He asked

Eve laughed and nodded, touching her cup to his before drinking deeply. The two sat in silence for a moment, before Eve spoke.

"So, what brings you all the way out here?" She asked "With really great wine nonetheless." She said, taking another long drink

Yuki sighed, looking down at his barely touched cup and shrugged.

"I've just been thinking."

"And?"

"And... it just brought somethings into clarity."

"Like what?" Eve asked, before suddenly dropping her cup "Whoa." She said

"What?"

"I feel... funny..." She said, blinking a few times

"Hm." Yuki replied, taking a sip

_'Everything's blurry.'_ Eve thought _'Whats happening?'_

"What into clarity?" Eve managed to ask

"A lot of things."

_'This is just like when... I was in St. Joan's... NO! It's those pills... Eiri must've... why would he--'_

"Eve, do you know what the defination of insanity is?" He asked calmly, facing her, smirk on his face

"What?" She asked, standing off of the bed and stumbling away from him

"It's doing the exact samething... over and over again... and expecting different results." Yuki replied, shedding his coat and nearing the stumbling Eve.

Her breath was coming faster now, she blinked again and again, trying with no avail to clear her blurry vision.

_'I can't see! Oh God... someone help... no! I have to stay focused... just...'_

"I learned that... after you put me in St. Joan's... which helped me realize... that... I'm not crazy Eve. You are."

_'Breath.'_

"I'm not..."

"You are." Yuki replied, nearing her "You're insane. Probably have been for a long time. All those years... trying to make me love you... do sane people do that?"

"Shut up!"

"Encouraging me to kill..."

"Stop it!"

"Honestly, I think you got off on it more than I did!"

"STOP!"

Eve collasped to the ground, frantically scooting away from Yuki, who; thanks to the drugs; seemed larger than ever. She closed her eyes, trying desperatly to grasp onto any shred of reality. She took a deep breath, clenching her hands into fists.

"All these months... you didn't really want to make me insane, did you_ Kyoko_? You just wanted someone to hurt like you. Someone to be as lost, and pained as you still are."

"I'm not! I'm not lost anymore! I don't need a savior! I don't..."

"Who are you trying to convince?" Yuki asked, "Me? Or you?"

He kneeled down in front of her, and Eve, who had just opened her eyes, threw her hand up to shield her eyes from the swiftly spinning room.

"Why?" She asked softly "Why?"

"Why what?"

"WHY CAN'T YOU LOVE ME!" She screamed, her fingers tangling in her hair, pulling on it "Why! I did so much for you! Why don't you care!"

"Eve..." Yuki spoke softly, reaching for her

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She yelled "I... I suffered for five years in that hell for you! I just wanted you to love me! More than anything... all I've ever wanted is for you to just love me!" She yelled, sobbing "I took care of you. When you went insane, I helped you."

"No." Yuki said softly, shaking his head "You... you damned me. Cursed me with these blood red memories."

"I--."

"I'm sorry Kyoko." He said softly "I can't love you. I never will. Someone's already in my heart... and he's pretty selfish. So there's really no room for someone else. So please... someday... move on."

He neared her, her body shaking and quivering on the floor, her red fingernails digging into her scalp.

"Looks like, we won't be traveling to the bottom of the rabbit hole together, Alice." He said softly

Her sobbs grew audible again, and she shook harder.

"Please." Eve begged, her hand reaching out and grabbing his ankle "Just love me. Please!"

Yuki backed away, and her hand fell limply to the ground.

"Love me." She repeated softly between her gasps and cries and sobbs "Love me like I love you. Just love me." She said, over and over again

Yuki neared the phone, lifting the handset and dialing a few numbers.

_"St. Joan's Mental Hospital, please hold."_

Yuki sighed, clenching the phone in his hands, looking at the tiny quivering mass on the floor.

"Well..." Yuki began, listening to the recorded list of numbers to press, slowly being drowned out by Eve's cries and whimpers.

_'She just wanted to be loved...'_ He thought _'Kyoko... you and I... are the same.'_

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

A.N. Thanks to all those well wishes about me feeling better. I'm not in perfect health, but I'm getting there, so thanks a lot. And no, this isn't the end, there's more. And I'll have it up as soon as possible! Thanks everyone for all those flippin awesome reviews! Let's see... thanks Dejichan, AyameInLove, Loveless19... um... Pugsly, um... oh, Bloody-May for your just hilarious reviews which totally rox my sox... and Xuxin for being one of my first readers, and finally starting to update your story (called Train Wreck, it's flippin awesome, so who ever hasn't read it totally should!) um... The Ramen Noodle for guilting me into the last chapter... and a bunch of other people I can't think of off of the top of my head, but you know who you are! Thanks so much!


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Hm... no smartass comments this time... or just one. Hey, if you think these characters are mine, then contact me, because I have some nice bridges and fancy statues and monuments to sell you. Hey, maybe I'll even throw in a few stars.

Warning: Enough fluff and cuteness to make you die.

Shuichi turned his head up to the night sky, the warm evening breeze blowing through his soft pink hair. He closed his eyes, letting the sensation warm him as he basked in the soft glowing moonlight that shine from above, lighting the land until it lay bathed in an almost ghostly day.

_'It's beautiful tonight.'_ Shuihci thought

He wrapped his hands around the guard rail in the park he was leaning against. The area was empty and silent, save for a few animals scurrying back to their homes.

_'Much like I should be...'_ Shuichi thought, then cursed himself, remembering why he was here

Yuki had called him, and once again had asked him to meet him here. He smiled, softly chuckling.

_'I didn't know he liked the park so much.'_

A strong pair of arms slipped silently around his waist, and Shuichi didn't resist the touch. He knew who it was. His lover's scent wafted on the breeze to his nose. That smell of cigarettes, sweet smelling shampoo and cologne. He never got tired of his scent and taste. Shuichi could spend the rest of his life just being in Eiri Yuki's arms and kissing him, and never get bored, and never want more.

Wordlessly, Yuki turned Shuichi to face him, and pressed his lips to his, taking his mouth hungraily. After a moment, they parted, and Shuichi stood on tip toe to meet Yuki's amber eyes.

"I love you, Yuki." Shuichi murmered softly

"I know." Yuki replied, holding him tighter

"You don't mind, do you? You don't mind that I love you?"

Yuki was silent for a moment, then spoke.

"Of course not." He replied "Don't be stupid."

"Yuki!" Shuichi wined

Yuki laughed, looking lovingly down at the singer. They stared in silence for a while, before Shuichi spoke.

"You didn't do it, did you?" He asked

Yuki looked down at Shuichi for a while, before nodding.

"No."

"Why?"

Yuki shrugged.

"She's suffered enough. I realized... that in a way... Eve... no... Kyoko and I... are the same."

"In a crazy, homocidal 'steal your boyfriend' kinda way?"

Yuki laughed and shook his head.

"No." He said "In the... we just want someone to love us kind of way."

Shuichi bit his lip.

"But you have that."

"And, so, I'm happy."

There was a beat of silence.

"And?"

"I want her to feel the same way someday."

At that moment, Eve stared out the window as her bus departed from the station. She smiled, shifting in her seat, her grin returning to her face, her beautiful tan reflection, red lips and nails, long raven hair shown in the window.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

Eve looked up, her green eyes meeting the blue eyes of a man she didn't recognize. He stood next to her, clutching his briefcase to his chest.

_'Hm...wealthy... looks gulible enough.'_

"No Hon, it's not taken. Have a seat."

He smiled at her, and sat down next to her, shifting uncomfortably. Eve scooted closer to him and grinned wider, inhaling his expensive cologne.

"So, what's your name?" She asked

"J-Jon." He stuttered

"Jon. I like that." She replied, running her hands along her short leather skirt

"What's yours?" He asked

She smirked before replying.

"Just call me, Eve."

"Is that your real name?"

Eve shook her head, her raven hair swaying with her.

_'Sometime... Eiri-baby... I'll be back...'_

"No."

"Then why Eve?"

She smiled, drawing a fingernail across her lip.

"Because Baby, I'm about to take you out of the Garden of Eden."

Shuichi shifted, now facing the rail again with Yuki leaning over him.

"Let's go home." Shuichi said

Yuki shook his head.

"No. I want you to see something first."

"What?"

Yuki's eyes narrowed, scanning the sky, and then he smiled, turning Shuichi to face him.

"I don't mind you loving me." Yuki said "Or being with me, even if you are a pain sometimes."

"But Yuki... you can't say..."

Yuki silenced Shuichi by placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Still think I have trouble saying it now?" He asked, pointing to the sky behind Shuichi

Shuihci turned around his eyes widening.

**_'I LOVE YOU SHUICHI SHINDO!'_**

The blimp floated over head, scrolling the message in bright neon letters to the entire city, and to the overjoyed pink haired baka it was intended for.

"Yu... Yuki?" Shuichi murmered, too shocked to speak

"Yes?"

"You... you did all this... for me?" He asked

"In ten minuets there's a firework show." Yuki replied

"Wha... what!"

Yuki turned Shuichi to face him, delving his lover into a breath taking kiss, when they parted, Yuki lifted Shuichi's chin up, so that his eyes met Yuki's eyes. Both pairs so beautiful it was almost unreal.

"I love you, Shuichi." He said gently

It was at that moment, Shuichi's knees collasped, and he fell against Yuki, who sat down on the ground with him, carefully folding his lover in his arms, holding him so gently, as if Shuichi was made of porcelain, but so tightly, as if at the smallest release, he would disappear.

Yuki looked up at the sky, at the blinp floating overhead, at the stars shining brightly, the moon peaking through the thin clouds. He then felt hot tears on his shoulder.

"Baka. What are you crying for?" Yuki asked

Shuichi sighed.

"It's just..." He said "I'm just... I'm just so... happy." He said simply "God, I'm so happy!" He squeezed Yuki harder, and kissed him, just as the promised fireworks began to go off, the lights illuminating the park and the city below, shining down on the two beautiful lovers.

"You're beautiful." Yuki said softly, gently stroaking back Shuichi's vibrant hair

Shuichi smiled, staring deeply into the eyes of his golden angel.

"I love you, Eiri Yuki."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

A.N. THERE'S ONE MORE CHAPTER! Just one! I'll have it up as soon as I can! But please, read and review! long reviews, short reviews, doesn't matter, just let me know what you think of the series please! I'll appreciate it so much if you do! Thanks again to everyone who's been reading and reviewing, and those who've just been reading! But like I said, one more!


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: sigh you know the drill. I The Scarlet Rose, do not own, or claim ownership of any of the gravitation characters. Wow... that sounded kinda professional... didn't it?

Warning: Last chapter.

A.N. LAST CHAPTER! The poem comes from pieces of a poem called 'House of Glass and Fog' written by none other than yours truely. Though, that's not the entire poem, there's more of it

Oh, BTW, sorry it took so long to update!

_"I lay on the floor of my_

_House of glass and fog_

_There on a cliff by the sea_

_And from fire and ash_

_You were born for me."_

"That drivel again?" Yuki asked Shuichi

Shuichi shrugged, nesteling deeper into Yuki's chest.

"It's not drivel. It's beautiful. It's just been stuck in my head lately."

_'How long have we been like this? Weeks? Days? Just hours? How long have we been in this castle by the sea? Where the wind blows through those open windows?'_ Shuichi wondered _'How long have you held me like this? Just moments? Forever?'_

"It's crap." Yuki said

"I just wish I could remember the rest of it." Shuichi replied, not listening to his lover

There was a silence for a moment, Yuki shifted, holding his pink haired baka closer to him. He smiled softly, perfectly content as he held his love in his arms, listening to his peaceful sighs after a night of screaming and crying out.

_'How long have we been like this?'_ Yuki wondered _'How long have **I** been like this? This content. This at peace. This deeply in love? This... this happy?'_

"I kind of want to know what happened next..." Shuichi murmered to himself, thinking out loud.

Yuki sighed internally, closing his eyes.

_"And as I'd lie there_

_On the floor so bare_

_There on the floor of my_

_House by the sea_

_I'd lie and weep_

_And to your eyes my_

_Tears would creep_

_And you became blinded like me"_

Shuichi was silent for a moment, but then he spoke excitedly.

"Yuki?" He asked, abrubtly sitting up, denying Yuki the warmth of his lithe body "You know it?"

Yuki nodded softly, propping himself up on his elbows.

"How?"

"Baka." He said, rolling his eyes "I _wrote_ it."

Shuichi was silent for a moment, before speaking.

"But... but you said it was crap."

"It is crap. I wrote it a long time ago."

Shuichi was silent for a moment, nibbling on his fingernails, before looking back at Yuki.

"Yuki?" He asked softly "Tell me, how does it end?"

Yuki sighed, forcing memories to long repressed to the surface.

_"I reach over now_

_And feel you next to me_

_On the floor of my house by_

_The sea_

_Your love opens my eyes_

_And now I can see_

_That we'll forever be_

_There, in my house of_

_Glass and fog_

_On a cliff by the sea'_

Once again, Shuichi fell silent, taking in his lover's words.

"It's beautiful." Shuichi said "I fell in love with this poem when I read it. Did you write it about... _her_?"

Yuki shook his head.

"Before." He replied "Somehow, I think... without realizing it, I wrote it about you."

Shuichi cocked his head at the writer.

"Huh? How could you, we'd never even met."

Yuki nodded.

"I know. But... I think... that somehow... I dreamed of you. Of my... eternal love."

There was a silence for a moment, before Yuki spoke.

"If you **ever** speak of this to anyone, I swear by God you will regret ever hearing the name Eiri Yuki."

Shuichi's eyes widened in fear, and then he laughed.

"You were getting all mushy and emotional!" Shuichi shouted, running away

"I was not!" Yuki yelled, chasing after them

They ran and wrestled together in their castle by the sea, where of fire and ash, they were born for each other again and again, until their limbs gave away, and they lay together, spent, arms and legs entangled, but their hands embracing the other's refusing to let go. Clinging to it like a grain of sand you refuse to let slip through your fingers.

Yuki laughed softly sometime later, watching his lover sleep in his strong arms.

_'Kyoko... wherever you are. I'm done with it. I'm throwing them away. These blood red memories.'_

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! This is the last chapter, so please review, let me know what you thought of the story! PLEASE! Seriously, I live and breath you guys reviews!

A.N. I wanna thank each and everyone who took the time out to read and especially those who reviewd! Thanks so much, you guys rox my ever loving sox. I hope you'll keep reading my stories!


End file.
